Lovset
by Cyclae
Summary: Il ne peut y avoir de miracle sans que l'on en fasse le vœux. C'est ce que Drago se dit en la regardant vivre comme avant, quand elle ne l'aimait pas, car elle à tout perdu. Il la regarde, s'occupe d'elle qui n'a jamais vu l'après-guerre. Elle qui doit se reconstruire en partie seule, en se battant contre des visions impliquant étrangement son ancien homologue.
1. Tomber de haut

Et voila, on repart pour une nouvelle Dramione -héhéhé- ! J'ai eu cette idée soudainement en regardant un reportage sur les troubles de la mémoire et comme je voulais réécrire une dramione, mais en post-poudlard j'ai eu cette idée. Maintenant reste savoir si elle va vous plaire et Merlin je l'espère (je mange lâche d'odieux cygne sur vous "attention un cygne si tu lui donnes à manger hé bah il te mords !" bref réf pourrissime)

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à JK-Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle même qui est de moi ~

**Note** - des fautes persistent certainement ouh les vilaines ! -

Cyclae

* * *

><p>Quand la lumière dans les yeux du Lord s'éteignit et qu'il tomba à terre, un silence pesant vint s'abattre violemment sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu Poudlard en une nuit. Le survivant se leva tant bien que mal et marcha lentement jusqu'au corps à présent sans vie de Voldemort. Il resta devant ce cadavre qui n'aurait jamais dû revenir, retira la baguette d'entre ses doigts et la mit dans sa poche, puis il leva enfin les yeux. Il était mort. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais.<p>

Autour de lui s'étalaient les ruines du château. Les flammes ravageaient l'édifice, les gravas et la poussière recouvraient le sol, tout comme les cadavres et les blessés qui bougeaient à peine et gémissaient de douleur, mais on restait sur cette nouvelle qui filait comme le vent entre les murs...Il avait enfin détruit Voldemort. Harry Potter avait survécu une fois de plus, puis il réalisa qu'il avait sauvé le monde de la magie quand les survivants sortirent du château en souriant. Ils se mirent à crier de joie, s'étreignaient les uns les autres et s'embrassaient. Le calvaire était bel et bien terminé, le soleil pourrait se lever sans crainte et les nuits seraient belles, ponctuées de doux rêves et non plus de cauchemars. Mais les plus grandes batailles avaient un prix, des morts, des blessés, du malheur, des larmes, de la souffrance qui mettraient longtemps pour s'apaiser, mais qui passeraient.

Cette guerre eut un lourd prix pour Harry qui suite à la guerre dut se rendre en urgence au chevet d'Hermione qui en voulant échapper à Yaxley avait prit un sort en pleine poitrine. Elle était dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste depuis déjà une semaine. Elle était inconsciente et personne ne savait si elle pourrait un jour se réveiller, pourtant tous espéraient l'entendre hurler, la voir sourire. Harry et la famille Weasley passaient leur temps à la veiller. Mais le seul qui aurait dû la veiller n'arrivait plus à supporter de la voir dans cet état.

** OoO**

Drago Malfoy restait assit dans le couloir fixant un point imaginaire, attendant qu'on lui dise que celle qu'il aimait désirée le voir. Il voulait qu'elle le réclame, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas passé sept ans de sa vie à lui faire la cour par les insultes et les regards mauvais, pour la perdre après avoir enfin pu l'avoir à ses côtés.

Quelques temps plus tard, son voeux fut exaucé, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu.  
>Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un mal de tête la prit et ne voulu plus la lâcher. Elle papillonna des yeux sous la lumière aveuglante de sa chambre un instant et les referma, pour ensuite les rouvrir. Où était-elle ? Depuis quand était-elle inconsciente ? Était-elle morte ?<p>

Hermione gigota sous les draps et gémit sous la douleur de son bras droit qui s'était cassé après une chute dans un escalier durant la bataille. Puis des voix se firent entendre, des gens s'agitaient autour d'elle. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle était dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'elle vit le plafond immaculé et reconnu les lampes blanches flottants en l'air.  
>Puis elle se souvint. Elle avait été atteinte par un sort durant la bataille de Poudlard, elle avait eu si mal, une douleur aiguë s'était faite sentir au niveau de sa poitrine, puis elle s'était effondrée.<p>

Soudain le visage rayonnant d'Harry le front bandé et le sourire aux lèvres lui firent comprendre que la guerre était terminée et tout c'était bien terminé. La vie reprendrait enfin un court normal et son coeur devint léger.

"- Hermione...Murmura Harry l'air soulagé. Tu nous à fichu une peur bleue.  
>- Je suis robuste Harry. Souffla Hermione en souriant et en se redressant.<br>- T'as intérêt ! Ginny se pencha alors au-dessus de Harry.  
>- Bonjour belle demoiselle au visage à moité bleuté, Ricana Geroge, suivi de Fred.<br>- Laissez là respirer ! Et Molly vint compléter le petit cercle se formant autour d'elle. Je vais prévenir les médecins !"

Hermione se laissa rapidement étreindre par ses amis, puis les médecins firent leur entrée et le bruit prit place dans cette chambre auparavant calme. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre ses amis qu'elle était heureuse de revoir, les médecins l'examinant de près, les récits divers de la bataille. Son coeur était à présent léger, elle était en vie et tout allait pour le mieux.  
>Bientôt les médecins la laissèrent et tout redevint calme. Harry et Ginny vinrent prendre place près d'elle, en compagnie de Ron.<p>

La bonne humeur était de mise après la fin de la guerre. La victoire d'Harry était dans tous les journaux, son visage sur un tas d'affiches, son discours après la bataille serait certainement dans tous les livres. Hermione était heureuse et fière de son meilleur ami et aurait voulu être là.

"- Je suis resté inconsciente longtemps ? Demanda Hermione en tripotant ses bandages.  
>- Je dirais...une bonne semaine. Répondit Ginny.<br>- Une semaine ? Mais c'est énorme ! Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
>- Tu n'as pas raté grand-chose tu sais. Quoi que...Si tu as raté Drago te réclamant toutes les deux minutes, jusqu'à en devenir agaçant. Mais il est prévenu de ton réveil, il va arriver. Sourit Harry."<p>

Hermione resta un instant immobile. Quelque chose clochait dans ce que venait de lui dire Harry, quelque chose n'allait pas.

"- Mais Harry. De quoi...Pourquoi Malfoy me réclamerait ? C'est stupide voyons. Rit-elle. C'est la fin de la guerre qui te fait cet effet ?  
>- Hermione tu vas bien ? Demanda Ginny devenu soudainement livide.<br>- Mais oui, je pense que c'est Harry qui ne va pas bien. Elle sourit et attrapa une pomme proposée par Molly qui semblait aussi surprise par cette déclaration, que ne l'étaient Ginny et Harry qui décida de rattraper le coup.  
>- Je suis stupide oui, je me suis trompé ! Pardon Hermione. Il regarda sa montre. Bordel. Je reviens. Murmurât-il à l'attention de Ginny qui tentait de garder le sourire alors que dans sa tête elle entendait déjà la tempête."<p>

Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione en courant priant pour arriver à temps. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, se remémorant ce que son amie lui avait dit. C'était impossible, mais c'était arrivé...ce sort de magie noire avait certainement eut l'effet escompté et quelqu'un n'allait pas être heureux de l'apprendre.

Il arriva à l'accueil et le vit. Grand, massif et mince à la fois, il portait ses cheveux en catogan, une chemise et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Il vit Harry et s'approcha de celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Potter ! Salua Drago.  
>- Salut Malfoy. Dit simplement Harry.<br>- Hermione va bien, je peux aller la voir ?  
>- Non.<br>- Non ? Il pâlit. Pourquoi...non ? Trembla la voix de Drago.  
>- Écoute...je...elle va bien...<br>- Et alors ? Bon sang je me suis fait assez de sang d'encre pour elle et...  
>- Elle ne se souvient de rien de...vous..."<p>

Le blond ricana nerveusement, le bouquet tomba au sol, les fleurs s'éparpillant tout autour de lui. Il pensait que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais Potter ne ferait pas de blague comme celle-ci, surtout pas dans un moment pareil.  
>"- Ne me fais pas flipper comme ça Potter...Jamais. Fit-il en ramassant les roses, unes à unes.<br>- Je te jure Malfoy...on a prononcé ton prénom et à son visage, à sa voix...y'a plus rien de toi en elle...  
>- C'est peut-être une blague de sa part. Tentait de se convaincre le jeune homme.<br>- On va y aller. Si elle se souvient tant mieux, sinon essais de te calmer, fais comme si de rien n'était sinon elle va s'affoler et si elle te rejette se sera encore pire."

Drago ravala sa salive et suivi Harry. La route jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione sembla si longue, si dur qu'il cru qu'il allait s'effondrer, car au fond il savait...Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la chambre, Harry ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Molly fixa Drago d'un air inquiet et vint vers eux.

"- Ginny à tout essayée Harry...  
>- Harry fit signe à Drago qui donna le bouquet à Molly.<br>- C'était pour elle...mais...vous avez veillé sur Hermione je..  
>- Merci. Le rassura Molly en prenant le bouquet."<p>

Lentement Drago qui tentait de garder contenance arriva à hauteur d'Hermione. Elle était assise sur son lit et avait l'air d'aller bien, mise à part les quelques blessures qui cicatrisées lentement sur son visage et ses bras, mais restait toujours belle. Ses boucles brunes tombants sur sa poitrine, son teint rosé, ses yeux ambrés, son rire cristallin même s'il ne l'avait pas encore entendu, en cet instant cela le faisant encore tenir debout. Lorsque la jeune fille le vit elle resta un instant sans bouger et ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire face à la présence d'un type qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Non elle ne se souvenait pas d'Eux. Le sort de sa tante avait donc fonctionné et tout était balayé..en un quart de seconde. Elle les avait surpris courant main dans la main durant la bataille. Il avait trahi son camps pour une sang de bourbe. Il avait trahi les principes de la famille, du maître et c'était impardonnable. Elle avait donc décidé de punir son neveux avec un simple sort d'amnésie, mais un sort de magie noire. Hermione n'oubliait que leurs souvenirs et son amour et lui allait en souffrir plus que si elle était morte. C'était un sort irréversible et il le savait, car il avait souvent vu Bellatrix l'utiliser. Elle faisait oublier ce qu'elle voulait à ses victimes, elle s'en amusait, leur faisant lentement oublier leur passé, qui ils avaient été et ceux qu'ils avaient aimé.

Drago regarda Hermione, son coeur lui fit si mal qu'il eut un léger sursaut. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge descendit dans son estomac et explosa. Il avait chaud, il avait froid et ne savait plus quoi penser alors qu'il comprenait lentement qu'il venait de perdre la seule chose qui faisait de lui un homme bien. Son coeur se fissura lentement alors qu'elle le fixait avec incompréhension et froideur. Morceaux par morceaux, fissure par fissure son coeur se brisa. Il n'y avait plus rien et tout devint noir. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus sa place et quitta brutalement la pièce, sans dire un mot. Harry se tourna et décida de le suivre.

"- Malfoy.  
>- J'ai pas envie de parler...<br>- Je parlerais pour deux. Elle t'as peut-être oublié, mais elle se souviendrait peut-être de toi bient...  
>- Ma tante lui à jeté un sort qu'elle à elle-même élaboré afin de faire souffrir ses victimes le plus possible... Elle à décidé de me punir. Hermione oublie ses sentiments et moi je ne suis plus rien. C'est un sort irréversible...ce nous qui était...ce n'est plus qu'un vague et ridicule souvenir...elle ne m'aimera plus et moi je resterai là..."<p> 


	2. Cette étincelle

_Wouhou, nous voila au second chapitre ~ Déjà ? ui j'écrie à la vitesse de l'éclair...humhum..non en fait tout était déjà écrit, je mets juste en ligne (enfin jusqu'au chapitre 4 après la parution sera plus longue). _

_J'espère que de ce que vous en ai fait, Drago ne vous semble pas trop noeud ._. c'est ma peur à chaque fois que j'écrie, j'ai peur de le faire complètement dévier du Drago que l'on connait, mais en même temps la guerre est passée et comme j'aime à le dire un tel événement change même le lus fort des hommes. _

_Mais nous verrons bien comment tout se déroulera ~_

_Cyclae_

* * *

><p><em>Trois semaines plus tard.<em>  
><em>12 Square Grimmaurd<em>

Harry Potter était assit sur le canapé du salon et fixait un point imaginaire situé sur le rideau bleu foncé. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir et n'en pouvait plus. Il était à présent auror, enfin apprenti auror, car le ministère avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour que le monde magique se relève, mais la formation était dure et exténuante. Il passa une main sur son front en se disant qu'il allait monter dormir un peu, ou même qu'il allait s'endormir comme une masse sur le canapé quand une voix se fit entendre en haut.

- Pattenrond non ! Ne joues pas avec ça ! C'est un mouton de poussière !

Hermione se battait encore avec son maudit chat...après tout elle n'avait que ça à faire. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Sainte Mangouste elle était faible et tombait malade facilement, elle devait donc rester au 12 square Grimmaurd qui était devenu sa maison car ses parents vivaient à présent une vie paisible en Australie. Elle allait bien néanmoins, elle passait son temps à lire, à ranger la maison, Ginny venait la voir assez souvent et lui tenait compagnie quand Harry n'était pas là, mais comme quand Harry pensait à Hermione l'autre nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui de Drago Malfoy dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis le réveil de son amie. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il était devenu, il savait que Drago était toujours chez lui, dans son manoir et qu'il n'en sortait pas. Il devait certainement penser à Hermione, il devait ruminer sa faiblesse, il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Harry réfléchit un long moment. Hermione avait beau avoir l'air heureuse quelque chose manquait, il lui manquait cette étincelle de bonheur pur qu'Harry avait si souvent vu quand elle était au bras de Drago et qu'à présent il se prenait à chercher quand elle souriait.

Il se souvenait de l'Hermione amoureuse au bras du serpentard qui respirait le bonheur à plein nez, même s'il avait toujours eu du mal à bien se comporter en présence de Drago, Harry n'avait jamais pu dire qu'il ne rendait pas Hermione heureuse. Ils formaient un beau couple, contre toute attentes et ce bonheur qu'ils créent autour d'eux manquait à Harry.  
>Il se souviendrait toujours du soir ou il avait découvert leur relation.<p>

**_FlashBack _**

Harry posa son devoir de potion sur la table basse de la salle commune et s'allongea sur le canapé. Ron était monté dormir depuis un moment, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, après tout il n'aimait pas les potions et les potions ne l'aimaient pas. Il n'avait donc pas jugé bon de faire un devoir de plus de trente centimètres de long. Harry attendait Hermione. Depuis un moment il s'était rendu compte qu'elle sortait en douce de la salle commune et usait de son statut de préfète afin que l'ont ne disent rien. Il voulait savoir ce que faisait son amie.  
>La bibliothèque était fermé et Dobby avait juré à Harry qu'Hermione ne venait plus tenter d'offrir des vêtements aux elfes des cuisines, mais le lendemain elle souriait bêtement, elle était dans les nuages et parfois il lui arrivait de disparaître durant une heure entière sans qu'on sache où. Hermione avait un comportement étrange et Harry allait savoir pourquoi.<p>

Il attendit un moment et vers 22h00 la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit et Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione descendit les marches discrètement. Elle portait une petite robe bleu et tenait ses chaussures dans sa main, elle enfila sa cape regarda si personne n'était là et se faufila par le tableau, suivi par Harry.  
>Il suivi son amie en haut de la tour d'astronomie et se cacha là où il s'était autrefois caché pour voir Dumbledore mourir. Hermione vint s'accouder à la barrière et attendit.<p>

- Toujours en avance. Murmura une voix que le survivant ne connaissait que trop bien.  
>- Toi, toujours en retard. Sourit Hermione en se retournant.<br>- Non à l'heure, nuance jeune fille et ne me tire pas la langue. C'est mal poli.

Drago Malfoy vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir s'arrêta à mit chemin entre l'escalier et Hermione, passa une main dans ses cheveux platines et s'approcha de la jeune fille à pas de loup. Il l'enferma entre ses bras, elle rit passa sa main sur le visage du Serpentard, leur nez se frôlèrent puis leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avant de se trouver pour ne plus se lâcher.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Hermione sourit et se colla contre Malfoy qui plongea son visage dans la chevelure de la gryffondor et laissa ses mains se promener sur son dos.

Pour Harry ce fut un choc bien pire qu'une gifle. Il tenta de ne pas hurler au scandale et se retint d'aller coller son poing dans la figure de Malfoy, puis il fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement face au sourire de son amie. Il pouvait le voir de là où il était tellement il était grand et magnifique. Il regarda Malfoy et celui-ci semblait calquer son bonheur sur celui d'Hermione qui vint s'adosser à la rambarde dos au paysage. Ils parlèrent un long moment de choses et d'autres, il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, la prenait contre lui, elle riait. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? La manipulait-il ? C'était certainement une blague, il n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il voyait, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague, mais Hermione ne lui ferait pas une telle chose, cela devait être donc vrai et 23h00 sonna.

- C'est l'heure. Murmura Malfoy.  
>- Je sais...tu me remmènes ? Demandât-elle en s'accrochant à la cravate du jeune homme.<br>- Si on se fait attraper se sera de ta faute.  
>- Je dirais que je suis souffrante. Chantonna Hermione.<br>- Incorrigible. Ricana le Serpentard en la prenant par la taille. Allons-y.

Ils descendirent les marches mains dans la main et une fois dans les couloirs ils restèrent à distance raisonnable. Une fois face au tableau de la grosse dame celle-ci se tue en voyant le Serpentard plongeant son visage dans le cou de la jeune qui protesta en riant.

- Arrête ! Si quelqu'un nous voit...  
>- Qui a voulu que je la ramène ?<br>- Personne ! Vas t'en !  
>- Oui madame. Il embrassa le front d'Hermione et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé dans la tour.<br>- Ah l'amour interdit. Chantonna la grosse dame en pivotant.  
>- Merci de ne rien dire.<br>- De rien mon enfant. Maintenant allez dormir.

Hermione entra suivi par Harry qui une fois dans la salle ôta sa cape et ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione d'enlever ses chaussures.

- Je savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose, mais là tu me surprends Hermione.  
>- Par Merlin...<br>- Ouai tu peux lui dire merci à ce bon vieux Merlin. Il vint devant elle qui rougissait. Pourquoi ne rien dire ?  
>- Je me voyais mal venir vous dire que je le voyais et nous en avons conclu ainsi lui et moi...c'est...notre secret...Elle sourit. Harry s'il te plaît. Je le dirais aux autres en temps et en heure.<br>- Pourquoi lui ? Couina Harry  
>- Pour un tas de raisons ! Elle tourna sur elle-même et se laissa tomber tout sourire sur un canapé. Un jour, il y a environ quatre mois je l'ai retrouvé en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. Après une énième dispute j'ai réussi à lui parler normalement, il s'est confié. A partir de ce jour là il est souvent venu me voir pour me parler quand j'étais à la bibliothèque et...de file en aiguille. Je sais que tu auras du mal à comprendre, mais il est gentil, il se sent seul c'est tout. Il m'aide un peu aussi, il me sort de mes bouquins. Et puis si tu savais, on parle durant des heures de choses et d'autres !<br>- Même moi et Ron nous n'avons jamais réussi un tel exploit...  
>- Harry...Elle vint devant lui, le regard miroitant d'espoir.<br>- Bon...je pense que je n'ai pas le choix ?  
>- Pas vraiment.<br>- S'il te fait du mal je lui tords le cou Hermione, je le jure sur Merlin.

**_Fin du flashback_**

Harry sourit. Oui, cette joie lui manquait, certes c'était Malfoy qui provoquait les rires innocents de son amie, mais il aimait vraiment Hermione et même si cela le tuait il devait avouer qu'il s'était pris à apprécier le nouveau Malfoy. Le type sympa, marrant malgré ses piques fréquentes. Celui qui avait accepté de renier son camps pour elle, il avait joué l'agent double, il avait pris tous les risques possibles et inimaginables.  
>En y réfléchissant Harry eut une idée. Il se leva attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.<p>

- Hermione, je pars...je reviens dans deux ou trois heures.  
>- Pas de soucis ! S'écria la voix d'Hermione dans l'escalier où elle se battait encore avec son chat.<p>

Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et transplana devant les immenses grilles du manoir Malfoy qui semblait abandonné au vu du jardin qui dépérissait à vu d'oeil.

- Allons-y. Souffla le survivant.

Le manoir Malfoy était plein de souvenirs noirs et de souffrance. Harry avança dans la grande allée et se planta devant la porte qui lui fut ouverte par un elfe de maison vêtu d'un cache théière vert foncé.

· Que voulez-vous monsieur ? Couina l'elfe.  
>· Je voudrais parler à...Drago...<br>· Oh...il vous faudra demander à ma maîtresse, suivez Londy.

Harry hésita un instant et suivi l'elfe dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escalier du manoir. Les couloirs étaient sombres la lumière ne filtrait pas à travers les épais rideaux noirs, les tableaux ne bougeaient pas, les vases étaient vides. Ce manoir était mort pourtant la vie s'y trouvait encore.  
>Londy fini par s'arrêter devant une porte il frappa.<p>

· Madame, il y a un visiteur.  
>· Fais le entrer Londy. Murmura une voix douce et à la fois tremblante.<p>

Harry entra dans un petit salon illuminé par quelques bougies. Narcissa Malfoy était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir, face à une cheminée crachant des flammes, elle était enroulée dans un lourd manteau bleu et portait à ses lèvres une tasse de thé. Elle se tourna vers Harry, laissant tomber son manteau dévoilant un corps frêle vêtu d'une longue robe de soie beige à manches longues, elle désigna le fauteuil près d'elle à Harry et de sa baguette et elle fit apparaître une seconde tasse.

- Que me vaut votre visite, Monsieur Potter ?  
>- Je viens voir Drago.<br>- Drago est souffrant. Dit-elle froidement. Il...ne veut voir personne.  
>- Il ne veut voir qu'une seule personne et vous le savez madame. Il but une gorgée de thé.<br>- Je le sais, mais il s'y refusera...il se laissa mourir pour elle...Pour une...Elle se mordilla les lèvres.  
>- Madame Malfoy, jamais je ne vous manquerais de respect, mais vous vous laissez mourir pour un mari enfermé à Azkaban qui ne reviendra peut-être jamais et votre fils meurt. Ne voudriez vous pas le voir vivre même si cela doit ruiner votre principe de sang pur ?<p>

Narcissa referma ses doigts sur sa tasse et se mordilla les lèvres.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais Drago ne pourra plus approchez cette jeune femme.  
>- Comment-ça ?<br>- Ma soeur avait le dont de briser les coeurs. Pas seulement de ses amants, mais aussi de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Ce sortilège dont votre amie a été la victime je le connais et pour sa survie il vaut mieux qu'elle ne voit plus mon fils.  
>- Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Harry.<br>- Ce n'est pas un simple sortilège d'amnésie, loin de là. Bellatrix pouvait faire ce qu'elle désirait à ses victimes avec ce sortilège. Votre amie à certes oublié ses sentiments pour mon fils et tout ce qu'il a pu se passer entre eux, il n'y a pas que cela. Plus Drago s'en approchera plus elle se souviendra et plus...sa santé va se dégrader. C'est une punition de ma soeur pour l'amour qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à avoir. Si elle ne pouvait être heureuse personne ne le serait et les amants parfaits comme elle disait en souffriraient le plus.  
>-Pourtant, votre soeur à épousée quelqu'un ?<p>

Elle posa sa tasse et se retourna vers Harry, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Mariage arrangé mon petit. Le seul mariage d'amour qui fut accepté fut le mien. J'ai longuement conversé avec mes parents qui me destinaient à quelqu'un d'autre puis la fortune de Lucius leurs à tapée dans l'oeil et ils n'ont pas dit non. Elle reprit sa tasse et se remit à fixer le feu.  
>- Il doit y avoir un moyen de...<br>- Il y a un moyen monsieur Potter, mais il est dangereux, autant pour elle que pour Drago.  
>- Comment-ça ?<br>- Pour ma soeur la souffrance est bien plus forte que l'amour. L'amour n'est rien. Se sera à mon fils de faire l'effort. S'il aime vraiment cette jeune fille dont il m'a si souvent parlé, il devra rester avec elle, faire en sorte sans éveiller les soupçons de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, elle devra retomber amoureuse de lui, mais, elle souffrira énormément.  
>- Je vois...<br>- Je ne suis pas dans la tête de mon fils et je ne peux pas lui interdire de le faire s'il le souhaite, mais je vous conseille fortement de veiller sur lui, sinon je vous tords le cou monsieur Potter. Dit-elle en ne décollant pas les yeux du feu. Si vous voulez voir Drago il est dans sa chambre, il en sort rarement. Londy !  
>- Oui Madame ? Couina le petit elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.<br>- Emmènes ce jeune homme voir Drago.  
>- Bien Madame.<br>- Merci Madame. Salua Harry en reposant la tasse sur le petit guéridon.  
>- Merci à vous Monsieur Potter.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour penser à mon fils et à son bonheur...vous êtes bien le seul en ces temps encore bien sombres.<p>

Une fois le jeune Potter sortit Narcissa s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour repenser à la façon dont son fils lui avait avoué sa relation avec une jeune fille au sang impur, elle eut un léger sourire en y repensant.

_**Flashback** _

Cela avait commencé après le départ du manoir du trio d'or après la scène de torture d'Hermione par Bellatrix qui hurlait encore toute sa frustration dans la pièce, fichant des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui était à sa portée. Elle faisait les cent pas, poussant du pied les débris du lustre qui venait de se briser.

- Le maître ne va pas nous pardonner cela ! Il faut une parade ! Vociférât-elle. Lucius ! Suis-moi ! Cissy chérie fait en sorte que le lustre retrouve sa place.  
>- Bien.<p>

Une fois que Lucius et Bellatrix furent sortirent en trombe du salon, Narcissa agita sa baguette et dans un léger murmure fit renaître le lustre. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et ne trouva rien de plus qui semblait être abîmé, puis son regard se posa sur son fils. Toujours assit près de la table, les poings serrés, le regard vide. Elle s'approcha de son rejeton, vint s'asseoir près de lui et caressa sa chevelure blonde. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à un interrogatoire plutôt violent de sa soeur, mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans un tel état.

- Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux au contact de la main de sa mère sur sa joue et une roula sur celle-ci, provoquant la stupeur de sa mère.

- Si quelque chose ne va pas tu sais qu...  
>- Vous m'en voudriez ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.<br>- T'en vouloir de quoi ?  
>- D'aimer...quelqu'un...<br>- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour cela ?  
>- Elle était ici...et...les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. J'aurai voulu arrêter tante Bella...elle...elle me suppliait du regard...elle savait que je ne pouvais rien faire...elle ne m'en voulait pas...elle souffrait et moi...j'ai été lâche...<p>

Narcissa tiqua violemment les révélations voilées de son fils.

- C'est la jeune amie de Potter ? Tremblât-elle.  
>- Oui...<p>

Si les circonstances n'avaient été celles de la guerre Narcissa se serait opposée à cela, mais elle avait appris à voir les valeurs du sang avec un tout autre regard et au final ce n'était peut-être pas si important...ce qui importait été le bonheur de son fils, même si c'était aux côtés d'une née-moldu. De cette née-moldu en particulier...Elle n'était pas en droit d'interagir dans la vie de son fils, elle n'avait pas le droit, même si elle l'avait souvent fait.

- Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle ? Demanda Narcissa en prenant son fils contre elle.  
>- Oui...elle m'a écouté...elle n'en voulait pas à ma fortune...si vous saviez combien..elle peut être différente des autres...Il se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Je vous en prie mère ne il ne faut rien dire...s'il vous plaît...sinon ils voudront la tuer...<br>- Je te le jure. Elle embrassa le front de son fils qui se leva sous les ordres de sa tante et sortit du salon. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère et la remercia du bout des lèvres.

**_Fin flash-Back_**

C'était une née-moldu, mais elle avait réussi à rendre Drago heureux et ce ne pouvait être une blague, elle avait que son fils ne se serait jamais mis en danger comme il l'avait fait, jamais il n'aurait cherché à cacher quelque chose comme cela aux autres.  
>Puis son fils s'était refermé suite au réveil amnésique de la jeune femme. Il en voulait à la terre entière, il en voulait même à Londy qui pourtant n'avait rien fait, il voulait simplement la retrouver, mais c'était impossible sans la faire souffrir.<p>

- Monsieur Malfoy un visiteur pour vous. Couina le petit elfe en entrouvrant la porte.  
>- Je ne veux voir personne. Qu'il parte. Grogna la voix colérique de Malfoy.<br>- Londy allez-y. Ne vous en faites pas. Dit Harry.

Il laissa le petit elfe partir et frappa à la porte.

- C'est Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non je vais entrer. Dit-il.  
>- Je n'ai pas envie de te coller mon poing dans la gueule.<br>- Pas grave, Hermione s'occupera de moi.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et un grognement. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté.

- Elle..elle va bien ?  
>- Tu pourrais le voir par toi-même.<br>- Je ne peux pas...  
>- Je sais, j'ai parlé à ta mère et tu sais qu'il y a moyen que tout redevienne comme avant. Harry s'était assit dos à la porte et sentit Malfoy faire de même.<br>- Je sais...mais elle va souffrir. Je préfère rester ici. Je vais mourir, mais elle vivra et en plus elle ne sait pas ''qui'' je suis...ça ne changera rien. Sa voix tremblait.  
>- Honnêtement là j'ai très envie de me barrer parce que j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais ça me gonfle de ne plus voir Hermione heureuse comme elle l'était quand elle était avec toi. Je recherche l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix quand elle te parlait, quand elle te regardait. J'ai appris à passer au-dessus de notre animosité Malfoy. On a plus douze ans on peut s'entendre, je sais que tu penses la même chose, je sais que tu veux la voir que tu en veux à la terre entière parce que pour toi c'est de ta faute si elle ne te reconnaît pas, mais ce n'est pas vrai c'est la faute de ta tante. Tu restes ici en pensant à elle, tu te demandes ce qu'elle fait, si elle sourit, comment elle est vêtu, tu pourrais y répondre en faisant l'effort de venir la voir. Elle souffrira, mais tu seras là pour elle, si tu l'aimes tu seras là pour elle. Si tu l'aimes il te faudra la reconquérir à l'ancienne. Tu passerais de temps en temps, tu resteras avec elle quand je serais absent et parfois tu bosseras sur mes dossiers avec moi, en équipe chez nous, enfin chez moi et Hermione. Il se leva prêt à partir face à l'absence de répondre de Malfoy. Si tu l'aimes bien-sûr.<p>

Il se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

-T'as gagné. Mais me dit pas que Weasley lui court après.  
>- Je ne le dirais pas.<p>

Harry se retourna et conclu qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Malfoy avait besoin de sortir. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs que l'autre les tirait en arrière laissant quelques mèches libres, il avait minci et c'était la chose la plus frappante, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé durant ces trois dernières semaines. Ses joues étaient creuses, de lourdes cernes avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

- Elle m'aurait tué si elle m'avait vu dans cet état. Malfoy tenta de sourire.  
>- Oh, pas la peine elle te tuera quand même en te voyant te pointer, quoi que vu que tu lui à sauvé les miches elle se montrera peut-être plus clémente.<br>- J'espère.  
>- Tu devrais venir ce soir, elle aime avoir du monde à dîner, elle cuisine bien en plus.<br>- Je n'en doute pas. Murmura le jeune homme en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Merci Potter...  
>- Je m'appelle Harry. Dit le survivant en tendant sa main vers celui qui devenait à présent son ami.<br>- Dans ces conditions, moi c'est Drago.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Harry sourit et transplana afin de prévenir Hermione qu'un visiteur passerait la soirée avec eux laissant Drago seul dans le couloir le coeur battant, l'estomac faisant les montagnes russes. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda pourquoi il avait dit oui, mais l'instant d'après il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait la voir, même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas en tant que petit ami, il avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir complet, pour se sentir vivant, humain. Mais la peur que le sortilège de Bellatrix la tue à petits feux le prit. Elle allait souffrir, elle tomberait malade et se serait sa faute. Pourtant, Harry avait raison, s'il l'aimait il l'aiderait, il était prêt à être malade ou à simuler la maladie pour être avec elle. Elle pouvait retrouver la mémoire, mais ce serait une course contre-la-montre.  
>Il décida de ne pas être lâche, il l'aimait il allait reconquérir sa belle, peu importe le temps que celait prendrait, il penserait ses blessures il serait là pour elle. Drago prit une douche, coiffa ses cheveux en catogan, enfila une chemise et un pantalon noir. Il sortit de sa chambre cape en mains et se retrouva face à sa mère, elle semblait inquiète, mais souriait.<p>

- Tu y vas ? Demanda celle-ci de sa douce voix en caressant la joue de son fils.  
>- Oui.<p>

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, sortit du manoir et transplana devant la porte de l'ancienne maison des Black, frappa. Il y eut un cri, quelqu'un sembla dévaler l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est donc pour ça que Harry a refusé de me dire qui venait...Bonsoir..Malfoy.  
>- Oui... Le ministère m'a chargé de ta garde, je vais devoir faire la nounou et aider Potter. Bonsoir Granger..<p>

Ainsi la course au coeur d'Hermione commença.


	3. Regrets

Et nous voila au troisième chapitre ~ J'ai eu tellement du mal à l'écrire celui-ci è_è L'indécision de Drago, comment il allait se comporter, comment Hermione allait le vivre, quelles révélations faire. Mais j'ai fini par y arriver \o i am so proud of me now ~

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :3

Cyclae

* * *

><p>Drago resta en face d'elle, un peu hébété. Elle ne changeait pas. Elle gardait son calme et sérieux. Elle finit par sourire quand il manqua de se faire arracher une jambe par un Pattenrond très en colère. En principe elle lui aurait sauté au cou afin de l'embrasser, elle se serait mise à rire, lui aurait raconté sa journée en l'emmenant s'asseoir, mais là elle restait planté en face de lui se retenant de rire avant d'attraper le chat pour l'envoyer dans l'escalier. Si son malheur la faisait rire c'était peut-être un bon signe se dit-il.<p>

De son côté Hermione était un peu perturbé par la présence de Malfoy. Elle devait à présent faire avec lui dans son entourage, elle n'avait pas vu le changement se faire et il lui était encore un peu difficile de ne pas vouloir le tuer. Mais ce qui lui fit un drôle d'effet fut de le voir aussi intimidé par elle et à la fois quelque chose en lui semblait profondément triste, mais elle était incapable de savoir quoi.

- Ah Drago! Intervint la voix de Harry.  
>- Bonsoir, répondit Drago en serrant la main de Harry.<br>- Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda Harry en regardant Hermione en chiffon dans les mains.  
>- Bah non, puisque tu es là...elle se tut soudainement...heu non...rien...entrez ! Ne restez pas dehors.<br>- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.  
>- Heu oui...j'ai voulu dire quelque chose et je m'en souviens plus..ça arrive. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite et fila en me manquant pas de crier. J'ai pas de besoin d'une nounou !<p>

Drago suivi Harry dans l'immense maison des Black. Cette maison, il en avait souvent entendu parler par sa mère et par sa tante comme la maison dans laquelle elles avaient passé tant de temps étant jeune. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait un immense drap sur un tableau puis Harry le fit entrer dans le salon à présent baigné dans la lumière entrant par les grandes fenêtres aux rideaux bleus. Le mobilier restait d'époque et les tons bleuté de la pièce étaient reposants. Il tenta de se souvenir de la description donnée par sa tante et par sa mère, mais il lui sembla que beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Il remarqua la disparition des têtes réduites dont lui avait parlé sa tante comme la chose la plus drôle de la bâtisse. Les deux adolescents prirent place sur le grand canapé en cuir.

- Elle à l'air...commença Drago avant d'hésiter. Elle semble plus...  
>- Froide ? Distante ? Continua Harry.<br>- Oui.  
>- J'ai remarqué mais bon, la guerre à eut des conséquences sur nous tous. On y à réagit pas tous de la même manière. Surtout qu'elle n'a jamais vu la fin, ni l'après, elle arrive là comme ça. Elle ne sait pas vraiment où est sa place. De plus elle n'a plus ses parents, c'est d'autant plus dur pour elle. Et tu vas devoir faire la nounou...imagine un peu...pardon...<br>- Pas grave, mais je comprends. Tu penses qu'elle est toujours la même...enfin qu'avant... ?  
>- Je pense. Et puis c'est à toi de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas non ?<br>- T'es tellement rassurant...H...Harry. Il cru que sa gorge brûlait.  
>- T'en fais pas dire Drago me fait pareil.<br>- Tout va bien alors.  
>- Et voilà le thé. Chantonna la douce voix d'Hermione.<p>

La jeune fille arriva près d'eux, un plateau en argent dans les mains qu'elle posa sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir en face des garçons. Le service à thé était celui que Harry avait trouvé dans une vieille boite dans le grenier alors qu'il rangeait quelques affaires avec Ron. Il était assez fier de ce que la maison de son oncle était devenue. Une immense demeure lumineuse, respirant le bonheur et la joie, surtout quand Hermione était là et qu'elle flânait dans la demeure.

Voyant que le thé n'allait pas se servir seul Hermione finit par servir Harry et Drago, mais elle prit bien garde de brûler la main d'Harry avec le thé.

- Hermione ! Siffla le survivant.  
>- J'ai pas besoin de nounou, surtout pas de Malfoy ! Je sais me débrouiller seule.<br>- Hermione, c'est le ministère qui a affecté Drago à cela. Il n'a pas le choix et tu ne l'as pas non plus. Je te rappelle que tu es encore...  
>- Souffrante je sais...<br>- Et il a juré de ne pas mordre. Harry se tut et prit un ton plus doux. Il t'a sauvé. Essais.  
>- Je suis là hein.<br>- Ah oui..c'est vrai..bah...ha ! Je vais aller chercher les cartons. Harry se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione et Drago face à face. Bien sûr Harry allait chercher les cartons et il allait surtout traîner pour aller les chercher.

Drago bu sa tasse et se mit à regarder Hermione. Elle était assise sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, tripotant une mèche de cheveux et semblait fuir le regard de Drago. La disparition de Harry la rendait mal à l'aise. Il se souvenait lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne le regardait jamais droit dans les yeux. Il se souvenait de son regard fuyant, lors de leur tout premier rendez-vous, il l'avait cherché dans tout le château pour l'inviter, elle avait fini par dire oui, car il l'avait littéralement poursuivit. Il l'avait simplement invité à déjeuner avec lui dans un endroit reculé du parc de Poudlard. Il se souvenait de son malaise quand il s'était mis à lui parler de ce qui lui passait par la tête, puis il l'avait faite céder en lui racontant les amourettes désastreuses de Pansy tentant de le rendre jaloux, elle s'était mise à rire à gorge déployée puis tout avait commencé.

Il la regarda fuir une fois de plus son regard et décida de prendre les devants. Après tout il était là pour la reconquérir, mais il sentit quelque chose qu'il se ne supportait pas. Son nez commençait à le chatouiller et il cru que sa respiration allait cesser. C'est alors qu'il vit Pattenrond se frotter contre sa jambe. Il se souvint de son allergie et se jura de tuer ce chat. Il se mit alors à éternuer à plusieurs reprises et Hermione comprit en voyant le visage du garçon virer au rouge.

- Pattenrond vilain chat ! Elle lui colla son pied dans l'arrière train pour que le gros chat orange file comme une fusée au premier étage. Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione en venant s'asseoir près de lui.  
>- Boui...de crois... renifla Drago qui se demandait dans quel état il était à présent.<br>- Hermione se leva et disparu l'espace de quelques secondes pour revenir avec un mouchoir qu'elle tendit au jeune homme, avant de s'asseoir près de lui.  
>- Tiens.<br>- Berci...Il se moucha et fit disparaître le mouchoir avec sa baguette. Il sentait son nez le piquer et se sentait ridicule en face de la jeune fille.  
>- C'était une merveilleuse occasion de me moquer de toi et j'en ai pas envie...dommage. Je ne t'aurai jamais pensé allergique...aux chats.<br>- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais merci...je suis parfaitement ridicule avec ce mouchoir sur le nez...  
>- Harry l'a été bien plus que toi. Elle sourit et écouta le silence un moment. Au fait...merci. J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de te le dire.<br>- De rien...c'est...c'était naturel...enfin je pense au vu de la situation.  
>- J'ai entendu dire que tu m'avais protégé ?...enfin je l'entends tout le temps depuis mon réveil.<br>- J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne meurs pas, mais enfin je pense qu'on peut dire que je t'ai sauvé...  
>- Alors qu'on s'est toujours fait des crasses ?<br>- On est plus des enfants, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas...être.. comme eux...je pensais vouloir l'être au début et j'ai vu ce que ça à fait mon père...enfin bref.  
>- C'était courageux...merci. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais passer sur tout ce que tu nous à fais subir durant ces six dernières années. J'ai pas oublié, j'ai rien oublié, j'aurai pu tout noter tellement j'ai une bonne mémoire alors fais..a..tten..tion..Elle le vit sourire et réprimer un rire. Je parle trop et si vite que tu ne comprends rien c'est ça ?<br>- Oui...Il hocha la tête et se racla la gorge pour éviter de hurler de rire.

Elle parlait trop et elle le savait. Mais elle avait eu si peu l'occasion de parler à d'autres personnes que Harry, Ron, Ginny ou Remus qu'elle était prête à parler à une plante verte s'il le fallait...et même à Malfoy dont étrangement la présence ne la dérangeait absolument pas, ce qui la troubla quelque peu. Depuis sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, elle restait cloîtrée dans l'immense demeure, car on disait sa santé très fragile. Mentalement elle se savait légèrement instable, la guerre l'avait finalement atteinte, elle était incapable de sortir dans la rue sans avoir peur, sans devoir se retourner, sans trembler. Et là un miracle se produisait, Harry emmenait quelqu'un pour l'aider, quelqu'un qui resterait et l'écoutait sans rien dire...il lui amenait Malfoy qui ne l'insultait pas restait là, sagement. Malfoy et sa chevelure blonde platine ne semblaient pas avoir changés et pourtant en le regardant elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé, elle le sentait changé, mais elle se sentait surtout étrangement apaisée en sa présence, mais elle se vexa quand il se mit à rire,car elle parlait trop. C'était une situation étrange.

- Fais pas cette tête Granger...Je ne me moque pas, je t'écoute simplement, mais ta manière de t'exprimer est très...  
>- Oh shut ! C'est pas ma faute !...c'est que je ne sors jamais...alors je vois les mêmes personne, j'entends les mêmes discours...ça libère de parler d'autre chose et de cracher un peu de venin. Ca devait vous faire du bien de faire tout le temps vous les serpentards ?<br>- Beaucoup de bien. Puis il tiqua. Tu ne sors pas ? Potter avait oublié un détail et Drago le lui rappellerait.  
>- Je suis encore un peu...fragile. J'ai...Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle. J'ai peur de l'extérieur. Depuis la guerre j'ai l'impression d'être suivie en permanence. J'ai trop peur de sortir pour le moment puis ma santé est fragile alors j'évite de m'exposer à n'importe quelle maladie...On ne sait pas de quelle manière le sortilège de Bellatrix m'a atteinte, alors...j'évite de trop bouger, ne sait-on jamais.<p>

Et elle ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'était le sortilège de Bellatrix, car si elle savait, il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir. Lui et Harry avaient fait pression sur le corps médical de Sainte Mangouste pour que celui-ci se taise et les laisse gérer la situation et il fallait continuer à se taire à ce sujet. Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'elle avait oubliée ses sentiments ? Se souviendrait elle ? Serait elle en colère ? Le sortilège ferait il effet ? Souffrirait elle ? Il ne savait pas et tenta de garder son calme face à elle car il savait qu'l ne savait pas cacher son inquiétude face à elle.

- Ca ne te tourne pas un peu le sifflet de rester enfermé ?...t'es trop gentille Granger...j'ai encore toutes les parties de mon corps.  
>- Oh non...j'ai mes livres...je les ai déjà tous lus et relus mais bon...c'est une distraction comme une autre. Si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver. Elle le foudroya du regard. Franchement...t'as rien d'autre à faire que venir passer la journée à me veiller ?<br>- Tu aimes donc autant les livres pour relire le même plusieurs fois de suite ? Il se souvint des après midi passés avec elle, enfermés dans la bibliothèque à travailler, ou à regarder les livres, à se chamailler, à s'embrasser en douce pendant que personne ne les voyaient...Son coeur lui fit mal. Il retint une larme. Et non j'ai rien d'autre à faire que venir te veiller, et de toute façon le ministre me l'a demandé. Je ne peux pas aller à Azkaban, je n'ai jamais vraiment rien fais en tant que mangemort...donc il a conclu que veiller celle que j'ai sauvée serait bien pour moi...enfin je pense qu'il pense comme ça...  
>- Oh...je vois...bah je suppose que je vais devoir m'y faire...Puis tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Harry...J'ai toujours aimé les livres...tu l'as jamais remarqué ? Avec quoi j'ai frappé cette idiote de Pansy en quatrième année ? Elle sourit comme une petite fille, ses joues rosies par la timidité. Je peux m'évader. Mes parents m'ont donné leur goût pour la lecture. Et puis Harry m'achète des livres et Ron aussi.<br>- Ah...Weasley.  
>- Ron, il a ce truc qu'on appelle un prénom. Elle se mit à rougir violemment et tourna la tête pour ne pas être vu dans un léger moment de faiblesse.<p>

En temps normal il se serait mit dans une colère noire et elle n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas donc elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour le roux, mais pas trop non plus. Elle était à lui. Il y avait apposé sa marque, Weasley n'avait pas à la toucher. Il tenta de ne pas réagir, il laissa en lui son coeur s'effriter, le faire souffrir. La douleur était silencieuse, mais lui il souriait, il mentait.

- Un roux quoi.  
>- T'es un type désespérant...<br>- J'aime pas les roux. Je fais l'effort d'être courtois avec toi et Potter c'est déjà beaucoup alors me demanda pas de faire copain comme cochon avec Weasley.  
>- Et voilà ! Ayant entendu parler de Ron et ayant entendu le ton de plus en plus froid de Drago, Harry entra en scène afin de calmer Drago. Pardon je suis monté au grenier chercher d'autres cartons pour les dossiers. Il posa les quelques cartons qu'il tenait entre ses bras, sur la table. Hermione..tu pourrais nous laisser ? Demanda gentiment Harry.<br>- Vous allez travailler ? Bien-sûr ! Elle se leva et fila à l'étage.

Quand la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille claqua, Drago craqua et frappa la table du poing.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ! Vociféra Drago.  
>- J'en savais rien, elle me parle rarement de Ron, enfin de ce qu'elle peut ressentir et je ne vois pas de différence entre elle et moi quand nous parlons que quand elle lui parle...<br>- Il faut croire qu'il a pas attendu trop longtemps. Il était dans une colère noire et bien sûr Harry comprenait. Et vu la manière dont elle en parle, même avec tous les efforts du monde elle est déjà trop loin. Je pense que je n'aurai pas dû revenir. Il se leva.  
>- Non attends.<br>- Attendre quoi ? Je vais revenir tous les jours, je vais lui parler en brodant sur des mensonges dont je n'ai rien préparé ? Je vais lui mentir ? Je vais l'écouter me parler de Weasley avec cette voix qu'elle prenait quand elle me parlait, quand elle me disait qu'elle...Il se tut. Et un jour elle me dira qu'elle aime Weasley, qu'elle va se marier avec ? J'ai pas envie de subir ça. Je me fiche d'être un lâche, je préfère me comporter comme le pire des connards plutôt que d'avoir à souffrir. Je m'étais motivé et au final ça ne sert à rien.  
>- C'est sûr qu'en étant aussi ''positif''<br>- Tu comprends rien...  
>- Je comprends que tu pensais qu'en te voyant tous lui reviendrait en mémoire et qu'elle retomberait amoureuse de toi. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Tu vois Ron comme un ennemi que tu ne peux pas battre. Oui il est mon meilleur ami mais c'est avec toi qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur.<p>

Drago se leva la mort dans l'âme et se dirigea vers la porte, Harry sur ses talons.

- C'est peut-être trop tôt...je peux pas. Pas pour le moment. Il prit son manteau.  
>- Quand tu daigneras revenir il sera peut-être trop tard.<br>- Je ne veux pas mentir à la seule personne qui m'ait aimé pour ce que j'étais avant la guerre. Et à quoi bon...elle est avec un autre, moi je ne suis plus là pour elle, dans tous les sens du terme. J'en avais envie, mais quand je vois la place que l'autre crétin à prit, je sais que j'aurai du mal à me faire une place.  
>- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as pas...<br>- Tu penses me connaître, mais tu ne me connais pas Potter. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau un petit livre. Donne le lui et bon appétit...j'aurai voulu rester plus, mais je peux pas. Puis il transplana.

Harry comprenait la douleur de Drago, mais il en voulait à sa lâcheté qu'il pouvait à présent nommer le manque de confiance en soi. Il savait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas Ron même si quand on l'entendait parler on pouvait penser à cela. Drago aimait Hermione d'un amour pur et sincère, mais elle avait été le point d'équilibre de Drago alors qu'il ne savait plus aller, alors que sa marque le ramenait lentement du mauvais côté de la barrière et à présent son point d'équilibre avait disparu et il se sentait replonger, surtout en la voyant sourire pour un autre.

Ne se souvenant plus de celui qui l'avait consolé, qui l'avait faite rire dans les moments les plus sombres, qui l'avait insulté avec le sourire, qui l'avait embrassé avant qu'elle ne le frappe violemment après qu'il l'est une fois de plus traité de sang de bourbe. Il voulait la revoir, mais elle n'était plus là et sa plus grande peur était qu'elle ne revienne pas comme autre fois qu'elle soit une autre. Il ne voulait pas voir cela, il avait peur pourtant il l'aimait, il la voulait.

Quand il entra dans le manoir il vit le sourire de sa mère disparaître et disparut dans sa chambre d'où il souhaita ne plus sortir.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Hermione descendit après avoir entendu le bruit du transplanage de Drago.

- Il est partie ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
>- Oui...une..une affaire de famille urgente, un hiboux est venu...il...il reviendra. Harry tendit le livre à Hermione. Il voulait te donner ça mais il en a pas eu le temps je crois.<p>

Hermione regarda le livre avec une surprise non dissimulée et leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Il n'est pas méchant Hermione. Je sais que tu arrives après la guerre et que tu n'as pas vu certaines alliances se former et se briser, mais crois-moi, il n'est pas méchant. Du moins, il ne l'est plus.


	4. Retour et Marshallows

Bonjoureuuuh :D alors comment allez vous ? pas trop chaud ? moi si...*s'accroche à son ventilateur* M'enfin bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie x) Nous voici donc au chapitre quatre, qui est mon favoris pour le moment. J'ai passé un moment à l'écrire parce-que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la tournure à faire prendre à la fanfiction, mais j'ai fini par me décider, bon ça m'aura pris un moment hein, mais j'y suis arrivé \o La fin me plais particulièrement :D

Cyclae

* * *

><p>Deux semaines. C'était bien long deux semaines. Sans sa voix pour le rassurer lors de ses nuits agitées, sans son regard noisette pour s'y noyer, sans ses gestes pour le toucher et le calmer. Elle lui manquait, il la voulait, la désirait, il l'aimait, mais pour elle ce n'était plus le cas, car elle était elle sans ne plus l'être. Elle avait fait de lui un homme bien et aujourd'hui, il était seul prés à rechuter.<p>

Drago se retourna dans son lit, serrant un coussin contre lui comme quand il était enfant. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait dit oui à Harry, pourquoi il avait accepté ce plan stupide qui avait fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Elle ne l'aimait plus à présent, elle ne l'aimerait plus comme avant étant donné que Ron lui était passé devant...Il se maudit une fois de plus et se dit qu'il devrait tenté d'y retourner, mais cela ne servirait à rien et le ferait souffrir. Il décida que son lit serait son seul refuge, seul endroit lui apportant confort et réconfort. Il n'avait de toute manière plus la force de se lever, il ne voulait plus parler, il ne voulait plus voir le soleil, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être là et loin de tout. Il savait que sa mère devait s'en faire pour lui, mais elle avait finit par prendre l'habitude et ne disait plus rien, car elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, mise à part à le mettre en colère. Il était bien là, seul.

Il finit tout de même par se lever pour aller prendre place dans un fauteuil en velours, non loin de son lit. Il aurait voulu lire, mais les livres lui rappelait qu'elle aimait lire. Il se souvint alors des heures qu'elle avait pu passer dans la bibliothèque à lire, ou simplement à rester assise pour regarder les livres voleter entre les rayons. Lui près d'elle, à travailler aussi, mais surtout à la regarder tourner les pages de ses ouvrages avec une vitesse telle qu'il s'était souvent demandé comment elle pouvait lire en même temps.

Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et fixa le mur en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en cet instant. Elle devait certainement être entrain de parler avec Potter, elle devait rire à ses côtés, ou alors elle était avec ce crétin de Weasley...Wealsey. Drago songea à lui refaire le portrait, mais si tout était vrai, elle le détesterait. D'un côté il y avait du positif, elle ne voudrait plus le voir donc il finirait par ne plus y penser puis elle resterait sauve. Le sortilège de sa tante ne ferait pas effet et elle ne souffrirait pas, mais lui en revanche il savait qu'il allait souffrir et bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il passa une main fatigué sur son visage se demandant s'il arriverait à dormir, quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Londy, souffla le jeune homme. J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé ! Peu m'importe les raisons de ta présence je n'en veux pas ! Vociféra Drago.

- Je suis désolé Miss Couina l'elfe. Monsieur Malfoy ne veut pas être dérangé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Londy. Je reviendrais, peut-être ton maître serait-il plus enclin à me recevoir.

Il manqua de tomber de son fauteuil. Son cœur rata un battement et il se retint à l'accoudoir afin de ne pas basculer en avant. Cette voix d'une douceur comme on en entendait rarement, voir jamais. Il crut avoir des hallucinations, mais il l'entendait parler au petit elfe. C'était tentant et à la fois non, pourtant...il se balança sur son fauteuil durant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer toute une vie et respira profondément.

- Londy !

- Oui monsieur ? Couina l'elfe d'une petite voix.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Drago avec froideur.

- Miss Granger monsieur.

Il y eut un silence. Il se posa tellement de questions en quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité et manquèrent de lui faire exploser le crâne. Elle était là, derrière la porte, elle devait être là pour lui...elle était là pour lui, mais pourquoi ? Si il était Malfoy pour elle, elle devrait ne pas vouloir le voir...et pourtant. Il voulait la renvoyer de là où elle venait, comme ça il n'allait pas souffrir, pourtant l'envie de la voir était si forte. Il avait besoin de la voir, il se disait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Il hésita...il sentait son corps trembler à l'idée de devoir encore mentir. Pourtant il se leva et ouvrit la porte à la volée, mais seul le petit elfe vêtu de deux torchons noués se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle...elle vient juste de partir monsieur, mais el...

Il n'écouta pas l'elfe et se précipita pieds nus dans le manoir. Elle avait vaincu sa peur de l'extérieur et c'était pour lui...elle était venu pour le voir et lui refusait et de plus il l'avait envoyer bouler...Il finit par pousser les lourdes portes de l'entrée et couru dans la grande allée, mais il n'y avait plus personne, juste une averse, une pluie discontinu sous laquelle il resta un long moment, fixant le portail fermé et se disant qu'il était le pire des cons. Se disant qu'Harry tenté de l'aider et qu'il faisait l'enfant, se terrant chez lui, disant ne pas vouloir la faire souffrir, mais ne voulant en réalité pas souffrir lui-même. Il était égoïste et devait accepter la situation et s'il l'aimait... il devait tout faire pour la retrouver et accepter son départ si cela ne marchait pas et qu'elle passait trop souvent à deux doigts de la mort.

Quand Drago revint au manoir se demandant comment il allait faire son retour sans prendre une claque de la part d'Hermione ou un coup de poing de la part de Potter, le petit elfe de maison le suivait, sautillant derrière lui à défaut de ne pas pouvoir courir.

- Oui Londy ? Demanda le jeune homme visiblement en colère.

- Heu..elle m'a demandé de vous donner ceci.

Le petit elfe tendit à son maître le livre que Drago avait fait passer à Harry. Il fut surprit qu'elle ne l'ait pas gardé...pourtant elle avait toujours aimé les contes de Grimm...pour elle un cadeau venant de sa part...elle n'avait peut-être pas voulu l'avoir dans les mains. Il remercia l'elfe et retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois assit dans son fauteuil, il fixa le livre, un peu blessé qu'elle le lui ait rendu et observa bientôt quelque chose d'étrange. Il ouvrit alors le livre et un morceau de parchemin en tomba.

_« Merci de m'avoir fais sortir de mon habituelle bibliothèque. Il faudra que tu me dise comment tu as su, _

_même si je soupçonne Harry de t'avoir renseigné. En tout cas merci. _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi,_

_Hermione _

_PS : sache qu'en ne venant pas me « garder » tu fais très mal bon boulot»_

Il se mit alors à sourire et il rit un peu. Il rangea précieusement ce petit bout de parchemin dans sa commode, avec le livre et commença à faire les cents pas. Il ne savait vraiment s'il devait vraiment y retourner...il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer ni comment, et quand les questions furent trop nombreuses il se dit que lui parler serait le mieux.

Drago quitta alors sa chambre et alla vers le salon où se trouvait sa mère. Assise devant le cheminée, Narcissa Malfoy buvait une énième tasse de thé tout en retraçant ses belles années de mariages gâchées par le lord et l'adoration sans bornes de son mari pour lui, la place sociale qu'il pouvait obtenir et l'argent. Elle passait ses journées à se demander ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle et de de son fils car ils avaient tout perdu. Quand elle vit son fils approcher d'elle, l'air quelque peu gêné, elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui et oublia ses soucis.

- Drago ? Tout va bien ?

- Je...je voudrais vous parler...

- Viens, viens t'asseoir. Dit-elle en faisant venir un fauteuil près d'elle.

- Merci.

- De quoi veut tu me parler ?

- D'Hermione...je me suis comporté comme un lâche. Je voulais la sauver et...j'ai fuis parce que je ne veux pas souffrir. Je suis égoïste devant les épreuves..et au final...elle est heureuse comme ça...le seul à sauver du naufrage...c'est moi, parce-que je m'enfonce et je me crève pour rien...j'oserai jamais la faire souffrir...juste...pour moi...je suis un monstre...

- Non. Tu l'aimes et ce que tu fais est tout à ton honneur. Tu la laisses partir par amour et ceci est une belle preuve d'amour, mais tu as aussi le droit de tout faire pour la retrouver. Certes, se sera dur et vous souffrirez tout les deux, mais tu peux la retrouver. Le médecins l'ont dis non ? Elle peut retrouver la mémoire, même si se sera long et dur. Tu as le choix. Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à ta place, mais quoi que tu décides je serai là et je serai toujours fière de toi.

- Et si elle m'en voulait ?

- L'amour est un mystère mon chéri. Si elle est celle qui doit partager ta vie, elle ne pourra jamais vraiment t'en vouloir. Tu ne sauras pas, si tu ne tentes pas. Autrefois c'est vrai que j'aurai tenter de te dissuader...mais, tu l'aimes et je le vois. Alors vas y. Tu meurs d'envie de la voir alors vas y, quitte à mentir un peu.

Narcissa sourit à son fils et embrassa son front.

- J'ai gardé les vieux cahier et parchemins de ta tante. Je vais voir si je peux trouver de quoi t'aider, mais je ne te garantis rien.

- Merci mère...

Le lendemain, au 12 square Grimmaud le réveil fut laborieux. Harry se réveilla en tombant de son lit et eut du mal à se faire un café digne de ce nom, quand à Hermione elle avait dormit sur le canapé et avait à présent mal partout.

- Ton café est horrible Harry...couina la jeune fille en se massant le genoux droit.

- Dis ça à la machine, elle se rebiffe...

- Un coup de baguette et on en parle plus.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis hier, tout va bien ? Demanda Harry en se servant du thé.

- Hum, je ne sais pas. Je me sens bizarre, enfin je ne connais pas beaucoup Drago, mais hier, quand il a parlé au travers de la porte...il avait l'air si triste et ça me touche...j'ai parfois l'impression qu'on se connais depuis un long moment alors que non. Enfin...on s'est jamais entendu, c'est très étrange de ne plus se battre avec lui du jour au lendemain. Il est..il a changé, et j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

- Il a eut quelques soucis, tu sais la guerre nous à tous affectés...lui c'est sa famille qui a souffert et je suis persuadé que tu t'y feras. On a réussi nous autres.

- J'espère que ça ira. Elle avala son thé et commença à lire la gazette, quand la sonnette retentit.

- J'y vais.

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Tu mérites la mort Malfoy.

- J'ai toujours aimé ta manière d'accueillir autrui Potter...c'est très...gentil.

- Si tu reviens t'as plus intérêt à te casser, je te laisse venir pour elle...mais aussi pour m'aider avec les dossiers du ministère qu'on me donne à traiter.

- J'ai réfléchi...

- Tes capacités vont donc si loin ? Tu me surprends !

- La ferme ou tu vas comprendre que mes capacités physique peuvent aussi te refaire le portrait...d'ailleurs se serait pas du luxe.

- Vas lui dire bonjours, elle est dans la cuisine.

Anxieux comme jamais Drago entra, donna sa valise à Harry qui monta la mettre dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour les prochains jours et avança jusque dans la cuisine. En effet elle était là, assise à la table, lisant attentivement le journal tout en buvant du thé et lisant à voix basse les articles qu'elle trouvait intéressant. Chose qu'il avait toujours trouvé étrange mais adorable car en lisant elle avait toujours cette manie de manger des petits marshmallows qui se trouvaient près d'elle et dont le sachet était vide. Il l'observa un instant et fit un pas un peu bruyant pour qu'elle lève la tête. Et quand elle le vit, Hermione sursauta, arrangea son t-shirt pour ne pas ressembler à rien et pour garder un peu de dignité face à lui. Il semblait gêné et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle se leva et vint face à lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais sans nous avertir...en fait je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais tout court...elle tendit les bras comme pour le prendre contre elle et recula brusquement se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Co...co..comment vas tu ? Pardon pour le..je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça...

- Oh...bien, je vais bien. Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier, c'était pas...

- C'est rien. Je comprend, tu ne devais pas être bien et tu ne voulais voir personne, ce sont des choses qui arrivent...heu...du thé ?

Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle et s'affaira à lui trouver une tasse qui ne tentait pas de s'enfuir sur les étagères les plus hautes car détestant se faire laver. Quand elle réussi enfin à en attraper une qui ne tenta pas de la mordre elle l'ensorcela pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Une fois le thé bien chaud elle lui en servit, y mit deux sucres et un nuage de lait avant de s'arrêter.

- Heu...je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te sert ça comme ça...

Elle semblait avoir fait tout cela machinalement et Drago tenta de ne pas lui montrer sa surprise par rapport au fait qu'elle se souvienne, même inconsciemment comment il aimait boire son thé. Alors qu'Hermione allait lui retirer la tasse, il la prit, posant au passage une main sur la sienne et tentant de lui sourire.

- T'en fais pas..ça me va.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai du te le dire une fois quand on s'est vu et tu ne dois plus t'en rappeler. Ou je l'ai dis à Potter je sais plus...mais ça me va.

- Tu as raison...

Hermione reprit place sur sa chaise, et continua de se demander comment elle avait pu faire cela alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé avec lui...et oublia cela quand Harry rentra dans la cuisine.

- Hermione, je dois aller au ministère, on me demande pour un procès. J'en aurais pour deux ou trois heures. Toi, dit il en fixant Drago, fais gaffe.

- Gentil PotyPoty-PotPot, gentil. Dit Drago.

- T'en fais pas, tu as toutes tes affaires ? Tes dossiers ?

- Oui,

- Ta cape ?

- bah oui !

- De...quoi écrire ?

- Ah oui ! Merci ! Bon je file !

Il se retourna attrapa au hasard sur une commode une plume et un encrier laissés là et fila.

- Un jour il oubliera sa tête...souffla Hermione en souriant.

- Ou lui-même...à voir.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, j'aurai jamais cru ça possible..enfin je te parle bien sans vouloir te tuer...

- Oh...Drago chercha si vite quoi dire qu'il sentit sa tête tourner. Pendant mon procès H...har...Harry. Merlin qu'il trouva cela horrible à prononcer. A témoigné en ma faveur. Rester des heures dans une même salle d'audience soit créer des liens je sais pas..ou alors les miracles existent.

- Oh..je vois. J'espère que tu vas te faire à la vie d'ici.

- Oui, je devrais y arriver.

Hermione se leva, lava les tasses de thé sous l'oeil de Drago. La jeune fille resta un moment fixé sur la tasse de Drago, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour faire ce qu'il aimait et cessa de bouger, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Drago dans sa tête

« Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, je prend deux sucre et du lait, rien de plus »

C'était un ton de voix si doux et délicat. Il ne lui avait pourtant jamais parlé de la sorte depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et alors que sa tête commençait à tourner et qu'elle se sentait partir en arrière, deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et une chevelure blonde frôla son visage.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Drago qui savait ce qu'il se passait et tenta de contrôler son stress.

- Heu oui oui...elle se recula brusquement. Je...j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. J'ai rien à faire pour le moment, je vais terminer.

- Qui aurait pu croire que toi...tu ferais des taches si moldues ? dévoluent aux elfes de maison ? tu oses mettre tes mains à la pâte ?

- Granger tu la ferme. J'ai pas vraiment le choix, si tu me claque dans les bras c'est moi qui prend.

Elle piqua un fard mais il ne releva pas, il avait prit l'habitude. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise et prit la place de la jeune fille qui décida de filer dans le salon histoire de ruminer sa colère et les insultes qu'elle pourrait lui lancer plus tard. Quand il fut seul, Drago posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, baissa la tête et tenta de tenir tout en fixant le mince filet d'eau s'écoulant du robinet. Alors se serait comme ça ? Il devrait la voir se poser des questions sans cesse ? Avoir l'air presque choqué ? Il devrait la regarder tomber malade tout en sachant qu'il en était la cause ? Devrait il passer son temps à se taire quand elle reculerait devant lui comme elle venait de le faire ? Il pensa tout lui dire, mais elle en mourrait. Il respira longuement, repensant aux mots de sa mère, à l'aide de Potter et termina la vaisselle en silence. Merlin, lui Drago Malfoy faisait...la vaisselle...c'était un miracle.

Celle-ci terminée, il rangea les tasses rebelles dans leur placard dont une grosse tasse jaune tenta de s'attaquer à lui et se dirigea dans le salon. Au premier abord le canapé sembla vide et quand il s'approcha, Drago pu apercevoir Hermione enroulée dans une couverture en laine. Elle dormait profondément. Elle avait encore du passer la nuit à lire et faisait sa sieste habituelle du matin pour rattraper son sommeil. Il s'approcha et se permit de l'observer un moment, elle ne dirait rien, elle ne saurait pas.

Elle dormait paisiblement, ses yeux fermés, la main droite sous le coussin et la main gauche sur un bouquin ouvert sur sa poitrine. Elle respirait doucement et chaque respirations soulevaient une petite mèche de cheveux qui avait atterrie en travers de son joli visage qui semblait tellement paisible et rêveur. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle quand elle fermée les yeux. Il se souvint des moments passés à la regarder dormir, il avait toujours trouver agréable de la regarder se tourner et se retourner dans un lit, tenant les draps entre ses petites mains qui parfois cherchaient s'il était là ou non. Ses souvenirs remontant le firent sourire, puis il décida de monter défaire ses affaires pour les ranger.

Quand il fut en haut, il se prit le pied dans une marche mal fichu et la multitude de jurons qu'il débita en quelques secondes réveillèrent Hermione qui se força à enfouir son visage dans le coussin pour rire. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Drago Malfoy mais il semblait au final être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bien cachant quelque chose et restant un Malfoy et un Serpentard. Elle se leva alors discrètement, ne comprenant pas sa curiosité et monta lentement les escaliers, jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Drago. Elle se demanda pourquoi Mafloy devait faire la nounou et mourrait d'envie d'en connaitre plus sur lui, histoire de savoir si elle devait continuer de le haïr ou si elle devait vraiment tenter de le connaitre comme l'avaient fait Harry et les autres. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de regarder dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vision très proche du torse nu et sans imperfections de Drago Malfoy qui devait s'apprêter à prendre une douche. Tout son sang sembla se rassembler dans ses joues, elle tenta de contrôler cette fichu rougeur, mais n'y arriva pas...qu'elle honte...

- Oui ? Demanda le jeune homme visiblement au bord du fou rire devant le visage pivoine d'Hermione.

- Heu...je...

- Ma tête est plus haute Granger.

- Merlin...


	5. Faire l'effort

Et voila ! Pfiou *s'écrase devant son pc* je suis désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps à poster ce chapitre. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai eu des soucis qui ont fait disparaître toute motivation, mais je m'en remet lentement et je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère va vous plaire :) et si ce n'est pas le cas, jetez moi des cailloux ;_;

Donnez moi votre avis, celui-ci est important pour m'aider dans la suite ! Je sais que quelques demoiselles suivent cette histoire, mais...je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'aimerai savoir ^^

Cyclae,

* * *

><p>Elle restait debout devant lui et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Rester signifiait signer son arrêt de mort, mais si elle partait elle allait se ridiculiser. Sentant ses joues s'empourprer violemment elle chercha un point à fixer qui n'était pas Malfoy dont elle pouvait sentir le regard posé sur elle et dont elle entendait le léger rire.<p>

-Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut Granger ? Enfin bon, quand on sait que toi et tes potes vous avez toujours fichu votre nez là où il ne fallait pas, j'aurai du me douter que laisser ma porte ouverte c'était un risque.

-Je...tu...heu...Ben il fallait la fermer, ta porte !

- Il ne fallait pas vouloir regarder, Granger. Renchérit le jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres. Je peux aller me doucher ou tu veux me suivre histoire de voir si je ne fais pas de bêtises ?

La jeune fille rouge comme une pivoine n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre mot tellement elle était déstabilisée par la situation. Elle voulait croire à la mauvaise blague, mais c'était bel et bien vrai et Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait sentir la honte s'amonceler dans ses joues sous forme d'une rougeur qui faisait de plus en plus sourire son ennemi dont elle tentait de soutenir le regard qui semblait vouloir qu'elle s'enterre. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Drago de son côté décida d'accélérer les choses et devant son silence il sourit.

- J'en conclu que c'est un oui.

Il s'écarta légèrement de l'entrée et fit signe à la jeune fille de passer, mais les rougeurs sur ses joues manquant de lui faire prendre feu face à une telle situation, Hermione se retourna et redescendit les escaliers en ne manquant pas de lui envoyer une liste monstrueuse de jurons. Il resta à écouter et quand il entendit un crissement de chaise et le silence il en conclut qu'elle avait du aller lire. Il y avait bien sûr d'autres moyens de la faire partir mais le plus humiliant lui avait semblé être le mieux pour démarrer cette nouvelle cohabitation. Il tendit l'oreille et pu encore l'entendre proférer des jurons. Merlin ce qu'il aimait voir ses joues virer au rouge sans l'avoir demandé. Voir son visage se couvrir de honte mélangée à la colère le faisait rire, mais il devait éviter de se montrer trop joyeux en sa présence pour ne pas éveiller de doutes. Il ferma donc la porte de sa chambre et entreprit de prendre une douche.

Lorsque l'eau brûlante se mit à couler sur sa peau, il sursauta, il n'avait même pas regardé la température tellement il se demandait à présent comment faire pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire sans éveiller ses soupçons. Il ferma les yeux et écouta simplement l'eau couler. C'était un bruit qui l'avait toujours détendu, un peu comme le bruit de la pluie. L'eau s'écoulant, tombant, les clapotis provoqués par le choc avaient toujours eu le dont de l'apaiser quand il était en proie à des réflexions qu'il n'aurait pas voulu tenir, comme, comment faire retrouver la mémoire à Hermione sans que le sortilège de sa tante n'agisse au maximum, l'affaiblissant de plus en plus, mais sans complètement qu'elle ait des doutes car cela pourrait la tuer. Il cessa de bouger et passa ses mains sur son visage ruisselant d'eau et retint un ricanement certainement du au stress. Il venait de comprendre que reculer était impossible et que cette mission qu'il s'était lui-même donné serait plus compliquée que toutes les autres. Même tuer le vieux croûton aurait été plus simple pour lui à côté de ce qu'il allait faire.

Lentement il sortit de sa douche, attrapa sa serviette, en entoura sa taille et fila dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce assez grande et très éclairée, du fait de l'immense fenêtre en partie couverte par un épais rideau de velours crème doublé d'un rideau noir fait de mousseline et voletant avec le léger courant d'air provoqué par la fenêtre entrouverte. Les murs couverts d'une tapisserie bleu roi brodée de feuilles dorées étaient plutôt bien assortis avec les meubles en bois épais et foncés peuplant l'espace. Il fallait dire qu'il avait tout le confort nécessaire et qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Un lit immense à baldaquin couvert d'une tenture bleue, une armoire ne demandant qu'à se faire remplir de vêtements, une cheminée dans laquelle il n'y avait pour l'heure pas de bûches. Devant la cheminée il avait trouvé deux petits fauteuils et une petite table, enfin il avait sa propre salle de bain, comme chaque chambre apparemment.

Une fois habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon, il coiffa ses cheveux en catogan et tout en se peignant, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il le faisait.

~ Flash Back ~

C'était un soir de janvier. Tous deux s'étaient retrouvé comme deux voleurs, en haut de la tour d'astronomie et après une longue conversation sur le fait que Potter fut au courant de leur relation, Drago se mit en colère à la simple idée que Weasley soit au courant et se mette dans ses pattes.

-Si jamais il...

-Il ne sera pas au courant, je te le jure. Hermione vint s'accrocher à son col de chemise pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Et...Potter ne peut pas te faire un peu confiance ?!

-Tout comme Pansy t'as fais confiance ? Je te rappelle qu'elle aussi a failli être au courant.

-J'ai...réglé le problème.

-Je le sais, mais tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Harry et...dis toi qu'il fera tout pour que Ron ne sache pas !

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, dont elle seule avait le secret et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ceux ci commençaient à prendre de la longueur.

-Il faut que je pense à me les couper. Dit-il en passant à son tour une main dans sa chevelure.

-Oh, non !

-Pardon ? Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione. Pourtant...

-Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien.

-Ça fait négligé. Bouda l'adolescent en tripotant une mèche.

-Sauf si tu coiffes comme il faut. En catogan par exemple, ou une demi-queue de cheval. Suggéra l'adolescente.

- Je ne sais pas...je me suis habitué à avoir les cheveux courts.

-Dommage.

Il pu entrevoir une légère déception dans les yeux d'Hermione, mais il avait passé sa vie à avoir les cheveux courts et avoir les cheveux longs ne plairait peut être pas à son père. Il savait qu'Hermione avait un faible pour les cheveux mi-long, elle le lui avait souvent dit, elle le lui disait si souvent. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il ne se sentait pas de laisser sa chevelure frôler ses épaules.

Une fois rentrée à sa salle commune, après l'avoir laissée, après l'avoir embrassé pour la énième fois, Drago partit se coucher en se demandant si elle finirait par cesser de lui demander de se laisser pousser les cheveux. Pourtant le lendemain, une fois dans la salle de bain des garçons, il regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans les environ et fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à trouver un bout de ficelle qu'il noua pour en faire une boucle. Il respira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer de sorte à voir leur vrai longueur car il les plaquait toujours en arrière. Ses cheveux tombaient en dessous de sa nuque. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait autant plaire à Hermione, mais il ne voyait pas. Alors il tira ses cheveux, laissa quelques mèches retomber et les attacha en une demie-queue de cheval. Il se fixa un moment. Il était vrai que s'attacher un peu les cheveux tout en laissant des mèches libres donnaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Il semblait moins carré, moins Malfoyen, tiré à quatre épingles. Puis Théodore entra et fixa Drago.

-Ca te va bien.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Théodore.

-Ca fait plus...sauvage...Grrr ! Non sérieux, ça fait moins sérieux, c'est cool. Tu vas toutes les faire tomber. Puis il fila sous une des douches.

Drago se fichait de toutes les faire tomber, il ne voulait en faire tomber qu'une et c'est ce qu'il fit quand il entra dans la salle de cours de sortilège, passa devant elle pour monter un peu plus haut dans l'amphithéâtre et qu'il la vit sourire comme une idiote.

~ Fin Flash Back ~

Il sourit en se souvenant de son sourire quand elle l'avait vu. Il termina d'attacher ses cheveux, libéra quelques mèches de cheveux, se regarda, tenta de respirer le plus calmement possible et se dit qu'il était temps de descendre rejoindre sa petite Granger qu'il devait garder au cas où elle se casserait un doigt en tournant une des page de l'un de ses précieux bouquin.

Elle était en effet, assise dans le canapé, mais pas de livre à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle fixait la fenêtre en face d'elle. Hermione semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion de laquelle Drago ne savait pas s'il devait ou non la sortir. Elle ne remarquait même pas sa présence. Elle tripotait une mèche de cheveux qu'elle mordillait, signe de stress. Il préféra ne pas intervenir. Il l'avait assez traumatisée et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger car oui, Drago Malfoy cuisinait. Il avait dû apprendre à cuisiner un peu pour sa mère après la guerre car les elfes de maison étaient introuvables. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'aurait plus la vie de château tranquille d'autrefois et s'était dit qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Malheureusement les placards n'étaient pas très remplis, mais il trouva de quoi faire quelque chose et de quoi l'occuper le temps que sa belle ne sorte de sa torpeur.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon, Hermione tentait de se débarrasser comme elle le pouvait de la vision du corps de Malfoy, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant ces dernières années elle avait vu Ron et Harry torses nus et cela ne l'avait jamais mise dans cet état. Un état de gêne, ou elle ne savait trop quoi. En tout cas une chose était sûre, ses hormones travaillaient plus que nécessaire et elle n'avait qu'une envie. Mourir. Elle se maudissait d'être montée voir, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi curieuse. Elle fixait la fenêtre dans l'espoir que celle-ci lui fasse oublier ce qu'elle avait vu un moment plus tôt. Un torse pâle, sans aucune imperfection, un corps parfaitement sculpté et...Merlin ce qu'elle se sentait honteuse.

Alors qu'elle allait cacher son visage dans le châle qu'elle avait sur ses épaules et que la scène repassait encore dans sa tête, comme si celle-ci voulait la martyriser encore et encore, elle sentit une odeur délicieuse. Intriguée car elle ne souvenait pas du retour de Molly, Hermione se leva et marcha sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il y avait des choses impossibles dans le monde, par exemple, il était impossible que Harry n'oublie jamais rien, ou qu'Arthur cesse de s'intéresser aux choses moldues, mais il était encore plus impossible en dehors du fait qu'il soit presque gentil avec elle, que Drago Malfoy fasse la cuisine. Dos à elle, il ne l'avait pas vu et continuait de couper la tomate qu'il avait dans les mains. Un torchon sur son épaule et les manches de sa chemise retroussée au dessus de ses coudes il semblait concentré sur sa tâche et Hermione cru à la farce, mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait du s'adapter à une nouvelle vie et que cela risquait de la surprendre. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle s'était adossée au chambranle de la porte et le fixait.

Il était là depuis quelques heures et elle trouvait étrange de ne toujours pas avoir piqué de crise de nerfs. En même temps il ne l'y poussait pas, enfin sauf tout à l'heure mais elle l'avait quand même un peu cherché. Elle le trouvait si...différent qu'elle se demanda s'il était réellement le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu, mais après tout, il avait eut être changé...si Harry et lui arrivaient à s'entendre, peut être le pourrait-elle, mais elle n'avait rien vécu avec lui après la guerre, comme Harry avait pu le faire. Pour elle il restait Malfoy et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à se faire à ce changement de comportement aussi soudain. Elle réfléchit tout en observant la main du jeune homme qui tranchait la chair de la tomate dont il poussait sur le côté les tranches avec sa main, il fallait dire qu'en effet quelque chose semblait l'avoir profondément changé, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire quoi, même si au fond d'elle quelque chose savait, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette vérité cachée et se rappela de sa conversation avec Harry.

Il l'avait sauvée d'un sortilège, il lui avait sauvée la vie et semblait avoir réellement voulu se repentir après la guerre. Si Harry avait prit sa défense lors de son procès, l'empêchant de finir à Azkaban, elle se devait de faire un effort, même si pour elle Malfoy était encore Malfoy.

Elle fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées quand Drago éleva la voix.

-Toi, tu n'as même pas intérêt à penser y toucher. Maudit chat.

-Miaouu...Pattenrond vint près de Drago et se mit à le fixer de ses grands yeux.

-Je suis allergique à ton espèce alors vire de là ou je te jure que j'en finis avec toi. Répliqua froidement Drago le torchon sur son nez.

Pattenrond et lui se fixèrent un instant et le chat décida d'abandonner et fila ce qui arracha à Drago un souffle de soulagement. Il haïssait profondément ce chat, d'une parce qu'il était un chat, de deux parce qu'il n'aimait pas les roux, et de trois parce qu'il y avait un être en trop dans les bras d'Hermione et l'un d'eux allait devoir mourir. Lentement Drago qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence d'Hermione continua de s'affairer à sa préparation. Elle ricana silencieusement. Décidément il arrivait à trouver des rivaux jusque chez les animaux, il y allait fort. Puis elle décida de se faire voir.

Elle se décolla du chambranle et vint s'asseoir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire cuire un œuf. Fit-elle, le coude sur la table et la main sur la joue.

-J'ai du...m'adapter. Et toi tu as enfin compris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

-C'est bon ! Je ne m'approcherai plus du pas de ta porte.

-Gentille Granger.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant. Siffla Hermione.

-Tu agis comme tel, alors je me comporte envers toi comme tel.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu étais plus mature que moi. Tu es là pour Harry.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et la casserole manqua de rater le feu pour tomber par terre.

-Je suis là parce-que j'essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien Granger. J'essaie de ne plus être un connard. Je n'ai toujours pas prononcé le mot sang de bourbe et...je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas pour bien te faire voir ?

Il comprenait ses propos mais pour le première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait misérable. Il sentait ce cœur qui avait enfin apprit à exister sans être noyé dans la pierre s'effriter. Il la comprenait, mais à quel prix. Il attrapa une assiette près de lui pour la remplir et la posa devant Hermione sans un mot.

-Tu devrais manger, faudrait pas que Potter se dise que je ne fais pas d'effort pour arrêter d'être un connard, mais si ça peut te rassurer je peux le redevenir, peut être que ça va t'aider à te sentir en sécurité. Faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, t'as pas l'air de vouloir, alors reste là, à dépérir en arguant qu'on ne te laisse pas sortir et qu'on te traite comme une gamine. Cherche pourquoi et peut-être que tu comprendras qu'il va falloir que tu changes ta façon de voir les choses. Les temps on changés Granger. T'as pas vu l'après guerre, alors tu devrais construire la tienne au lieu de tenter de continuer à vivre dans un passé révolu.

Puis il monta, laissant Hermione seule devant son assiette. C'était une assiette de pâtes agrémentées de quelques légumes, c'était joli, pas comme ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle l'avait blessé et à présent elle s'en voulait. Elle tritura un moment son assiette qu'elle mangea lentement, se disant que c'était bon et qu'elle n'était pas encore morte d'indigestion ou d'empoisonnement. Elle s'était peut être montre un peu trop dure. Peut-être qu'il tentait réellement de changer, qu'il avait réagi dans le bon sens et tenté de se relever. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment voulu la sauver, un peu pour se racheter une conduite et au lieu de lui dire merci elle l'envoyait bouler...comme avant, car oui elle avait du mal à avancer. Elle n'avait rien vu de l'après guerre, elle s'était réveillée et le monde avait changé, trop changé. Sentant une larme perler sur sa joue, elle se demanda pourquoi les paroles du jeune homme à son intention eurent sur elle un tel sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité. Quelques mots et tout semblait flancher comme jamais. Pourtant quelque chose en dehors de cela n'allait pas, elle avait une impression de déjà vu, pas dans la situation, mais dans la façon de parler de Malfoy. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu dire quelque chose comme cela et sur ce ton, elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait et elle sentit sa tête tourner légèrement. Elle se secoua et après un long moment passé à fixer une tasse dans l'évier, elle se leva et monta.

La porte de la chambre de Drago était fermée, elle vint alors se coller contre celle-ci, mais décida que sa curiosité allait encore lui faire du tort. Elle réfléchit et décida qu'il y aurait des efforts à fournir puis elle frappa timidement à la porte. L'absence de réponse lui parut logique.

-Je...je voudrais...

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment, alors elle poussa la porte et entra pour refermer la porte et s'y adosser. Il était assis sur son lit, lui tournant le dos, tête baissée et mains jointes.

-J'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à tout ça. J'ai failli me faire tuer et au moment où je suis persuadée que je vais mourir tu débarques et tu me sauve alors qu'avant tu aurais préféré sauver ta peau avant la mienne. Puis je me réveille, le monde a changé et moi je suis resté cloîtrée dans un lit. Donc oui, je continue de vivre dans le passé parce que le présent, je ne l'ai pas vu naître et je ne sais pas comment faire avec. Harry est devenu une sorte de superstar, il est toujours à droite et à gauche pour des procès, des réunions ou je ne sais quoi. Ron c'est la même chose, il est Auror et passe du temps en mission et moi...je suis encore Hermione le rat de bibliothèque, j'ai rien fait dans cette guerre qui a permit à ce monde de renaître. Moi je suis considérée comme fragile parce qu'on ne sait pas comment le sortilège m'a atteint et si je ne sors pas c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment apprivoiser ce nouveau monde. Et toi...toi tu débarques du jour au lendemain plein de bonnes intentions et je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu dis avoir changé mais moi je n'en sais rien. Je sais que c'est facile à dire et que je devrais faire un effort, mais...c'est dur pour moi d'accepter que toi...tu doives me couver alors que ça fait des années qu'on se bouffe le nez...Alors je...je suis désolée...j'ai été dure alors que je n'aurai pas du...je ferai...des efforts. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à partir. Au fait...c'était bon...merci.

-Je ne te demande pas de me croire, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais fais au moins l'effort de me comprendre.

Soudain, il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Hermione hésita un instant et considéra que les efforts commençaient maintenant. Elle referma la porte et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Drago semblait soucieux et mal à l'aise, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches et il fixait le sol comme s'il voulait le faire s'effondrer.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas comprendre tout ce changement, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, mais tu n'as pas le droit de rester sur tes positions à mon sujet. Si...si je t'ai sauvé la vie c'est parce que j'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais fait les mauvais choix et que je devais me rattraper. Je t'ai vu sur le sol près de cet escalier et j'ai vu ma tante. Elle en avait trop fait, je ne l'ai jamais aimé...alors, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je t'ai pris contre moi pour te protéger dans ta chute. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule droite, signe qu'il avait du s'y blesser en la protégeant. Autant te dire que Potter était pas joyeux, mais il a vite comprit ce que j'avais fais et il m'a remercié. Après...tout ça, il est venu me voir au ministère pour me remercier et a témoigné en ma faveur lors de mon procès. On a...je ne dirais pas sympathisé, mais on a fini par arrêter de faire les enfants. J'essaie de changer, mais si tu restes bloquée sur ce que j'étais, tu vas rendre les choses plus difficiles à chaque fois. T'as le droit de me détester, mais t'as pas le droit de juger sans savoir. J'essaie de me racheter une conduite Granger.

-Et...c'est tout à ton honneur. Je...je ne promets pas de m'y faire et je ne vais pas être gentille avec toi pour autant, mais j'essaierai d'apprendre. Répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Tu aurais pu me laisser sur place, me laisser me faire tuer c'est vrai, mais...tu ne l'as pas fait et même si je t'ai déjà remercié, ce n'était pas très convaincant j'imagine. Donc...merci...

Elle accompagna ses simples paroles d'un geste qui fit frissonner Drago au point qu'il en ferma les yeux pour sentir au plus profond de lui ce contact. Elle posa sa main sur celles du jeune homme dont les jointures retrouvèrent une couleur normal. C'était la première fois depuis tout ce temps, la première fois qu'il y avait un réel contact entre elle et lui et il en profita. Sentir son cœur battre comme au premier jour, sentir sa peau prendre feu comme un volcan. C'était agréable de sentir de petits papillons voleter dans tout son être et le faire se sentir bien, au moins une fois. Hermione ne ressentit pas tout cela, elle se sentait juste bien. Sa culpabilité s'éclipsa très vite puis elle se leva, rompant le contact.

-Je me sens fatiguée, je vais aller dormir...Au fait, les cheveux...comme ça...ça te va bien. Ca fait moins strict, peut être que ça m'aidera à ne plus te voir comme un fils à papa. Puis elle fila.

Elle ne vit pas un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage et n'entendit pas son rire à l'idée que tout cela pourrait bien se passer. Il posa une main sur ce cœur qui s'emballait à la simple pensée de peut être la retrouver. Mais cela ne dura pas. On sonna à la porte, Drago descendit se disant qu'il devait s'agir de Potter qui avait laissé sa clé sur la table, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il regretta d'avoir entendu la sonnette.

-Malfoy...

-Weasley...

* * *

><p>Décidément je sens que quelque chose manque terriblement dans cette dramione pas vous ? je trouve Drago niais, trop lisse ! Il lui manque un truc. Bon ok il déprime, mais faut pas se laisser abattre ! Alors oui notre Drago National cuisine ! je voulais lui donner un rôle, parce que bon il va pas passer ses journées à reluquer Hermione xD Quand à Hermione elle se réveille enfin et...Ron débarque ! Attention le prochain chapitre risque d'être mouvementé !<p>

Cyclae,


	6. Rencard

Et voila ! Un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! *jette le chapitre* Je me doute que certaines devaient attendre le Drago VS Ron ! et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! J'y ai passé pas mal de temps, bon je garantis pas de la poursuite en balais, des sorts volant et tout, ni de menaces de mort xD (pas mon genre).

Donc, on s'installe, on sirote un cocktail et on lis :) et on donne son avis !

Cyclae,

* * *

><p>Ils restèrent debout l'un et l'autre, se fixant avec une haine non dissimulée et prêt à se sauter dessus comme des chiens, au moindre faux pas. Weasley le roux crasseux se tenait devant Drago, un bouquet de roses dans la main, ce qui provoqua une colère silencieuse chez le jeune blond qui fit des ravages en lui et se mit à lentement le brûler de l'intérieur. Comment osait-il se pointer, limite la bouche en cœur pour tenter de faire la cour à Hermione alors qu'il avait juré de ne jamais le faire, mais Drago l'avait appris. Ne jamais faire confiance à un roux.<p>

- Weasley, c'est gentil de ta part, mais j'aime pas les roses. Sourit alors Drago.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda Ron aussi froidement et méchamment qu'il pu.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser la question. Au fait, si ça t'intéresse tant que cela, je suis la nounou de Granger. Tu n'es certainement pas sans savoir qu'elle doit être surveillée de « près ». D'ailleurs, si j'en crois le bouquet que tu tiens, tu sembles décidé à réécrire certaines choses, mais je suis pas forcément d'accord et PotyPoty-PotPot non plus...vu que c'est lui-même qui me fait venir pour être là…avec elle...pour qu'elle se souvienne. T'as peut-être cru qu'au vu du danger j'allais pas me pointer ? Mais...t'as tout faux, comme d'habitude, Weasley est le roi des loosers.

- Ferme ta grande gueule Malfoy.

- Rooh qu'il est malpoli ouistiti. Faut pas dire de gros mots tu sais.

- Je suis là pour lui offrir des fleurs parce que ça fait un mois que je suis parti en mission.

- Les chocolats c'est bien aussi, oh et elle dort.

- Les chocolats c'est cliché, comme les cons, genre toi. T'es le cliché du con.

- Et toi le cliché tu type qui sait pas se faire une raison et qui doit venir bousiller la vie des autres pour avoir une chance, même infime de connaître le bonheur.

La bonne humeur apparente de Drago se figea en un sourire glacial et effrayant. Il était en colère, mais cette colère cachée par son sourire et ne se manifestant qu'au travers d'une veine apparente sur la tempe qui ressortait violemment fit légèrement reculer Ron. Drago sortit alors sa baguette l'agita et le bouquet de Ron devint de l'eau et alla éclabousser les jambes du roux.

- Maintenant tu peux entrer...mais sèche-toi avant. On prend pas les pouilleux. Drago se retourna et disparu dans l'escalier.

Le jeune homme grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, se jurant que la prochaine fois il le réduirait en poussière ou alors qu'il le transformerait en pâté pour chat et il trouverait enfin un terrain d'entendre avec Pattenrond. Il devait aller le dire à Hermione, car s'il ne le faisait pas il savait qu'il s'exposait à sa colère. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir en colère et ne préférait pas s'en souvenir. Une fois devant sa porte il pria pour que Weasley se tienne à au moins cinquante centimètres d'elle et frappa.

- Hum...heu...Granger ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, et comme il n'entendait rien il réitéra son geste.

- Granger ? T'es debout ou faut que je rentre pour te faire réagir ?

N'entendant aucun hurlement de colère, pas même des insultes ou un livre venant s'abattre sur la porte, il entreprit d'entrouvrir celle-ci. Elle était allongée sur son lit et dormait...encore. Comment faisait-elle pour dormir autant ? Il allait devoir demander des explications à Harry. Il referma donc la porte et descendit en bas afin de rejoindre, non sans avoir envie de le tuer, Weasley le roux. Celui-ci était debout dans le salon et regardait les trophées de Quidditch exposés dans une grande vitrine. C'était en partit ceux gagnés par James et Sirius. Harry les avaient retrouvés dans le grenier, rangés dans un immense carton. Ron se retourna en entendant des pas dans l'escalier et vit Drago. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, mais ne vit pas Hermione.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Ron.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis Weasmoche. Elle. Dort.

- Tu mens.

- Si je mentais, elle serait déjà ici. Sers-toi de ton petit cerveau pour réfléchir, je sais que c'est très dur, mais tu peux le faire. Maintenant tu peux partir, tu sais où est la porte non ?

- Je vais rester là Malfoy et attendre.

La simple expression faciale de Drago fit comprendre à Ron qu'il n'était pas content qu'il reste, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Aussi le jeune blond se força à sourire.

- Et si on en parlait ?

- De quoi ?

- De la raison pour laquelle tu te pointes avec des roses ?

Ron se tut. Il se savait en tord, il savait ce qu'il était entrain de faire et était pleinement conscient que son attitude était plus que répréhensible. Drago agita sa baguette et le service à thé vint voleter jusque sur la table basse du salon.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent et prirent chacun place dans un fauteuil, de sorte à se trouver séparé par la table. Ron s'affala sur le fauteuil et Drago se contenta de s'asseoir au fond du sien, bras et jambes croisés. Le silence s'installa.

- T'as vraiment décidé de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs ? Finit enfin par demander Ron.

- T'as vraiment décidé de la draguer sous mes yeux, tout en sachant tu as toujours juré de respecter notre relation ?

- Cette relation n'a plus lieu d'être. Siffla Ron. Si elle retrouve la mémoire elle va frôler la mort. Tu ne le veux pas. Alors, laisse-la.

- J'ai pas l'intention de te la laisser le Crasseux, et Potter est d'accord. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher alors que j'avais abandonné l'idée de revenir pour elle. T'as aucun respect pour autrui.

- Non, j'ai aucun respect pour toi, c'est pas la même chose. Ron s'avança sur son fauteuil. Crois bien, que si j'ai toujours dis amen aux autres, c'était pour faire bonne figure. J'ai promit sans le penser une seule seconde. Hermione et toi c'était pas possible.

- Pourtant ça s'est fait.

- Et défait.

- Si elle n'était pas au premier, je t'aurai déjà foutu dehors à cou de pied au cul. Mais elle m'en aurait voulu. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

- Elle te déteste Malfoy, elle a la même haine qu'autrefois et la on est plus à Poudlard.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?

- Elle peut mourir.

- Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

- T'en es incapable. Tu peux toujours montrer le meilleur de toi-même et tu tentes de jouer au plus fin, mais tu finis toujours pas te foutre dans la merde Malfoy. C'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce bas monde. Les méchants sont punis et toi, t'es un méchant. Tu vas vouloir jouer et tu vas la tuer, c'est tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire. Moi, j'ai l'avantage de ne pas être l'objet du sortilège, moi je peux réussir.

- Si tu fermes pas ta grande gueule, Weasley, je jure de me lever de ce fauteuil et de te faire regretter le jour ou ta mère a eu le malheur de te mettre au monde. Grogna Drago sentant ses nerfs lâcher peu à peu.

- Moi, elle m'aimera.

A cet instant, rien ne pu contenir la colère de Drago qui se leva et attrapa Ron par son col de chemise. On pouvait lire la colère dans son regard aux couleurs des orages les plus meurtriers. Un regard noir et sans amour. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et l'on ne pouvait plus rien en tirer de bon. Il serrait les dents, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire plus longtemps. Il devait parler, faire quelque chose et vite car si elle le voyait, c'était terminé. Il souleva un peu plus Ron qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction et n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa baguette, dans le fond de sa poche.

- Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Siffla une voix familière.

- Je propose à Weasley de lui refaire le portrait, comme tu peux le voir.

- Malfoy pose le, ça sert à rien. Fit Harry en posant son sac et ses dossiers sur le sol. Si elle vous voit elle vous fout dehors.

- Bah autant qu'elle le fasse. Siffla Drago. Le Crasseux se pointera plus avec un bouquet.

- Ron...

Harry les sépara et Ron réussit à retrouver son souffle avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

- Bordel Harry ! Comment t'as pu le laisser faire ?

- Ron, tu sais très bien que Malfoy ne lui veut aucun mal. Il nous l'a prouvé.

- Moi, il a jamais réussi à me prouver quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais.

- Non, t'as pas l'air de savoir. Hermione est notre meilleure amie et on l'a laissée se faire alpaguer par un con !

- Je suis là. Fit Drago qui tentait de se calmer et de refaire un peu d'humour.

- On s'en fout. Fit Ron. Harry, sois sérieux cinq minutes, on peu pas le laisser près d'Hermione. Il va la tuer !

- Je vous arrête. Fit Harry. J'ai reçu la visite de Londy, votre elfe. Il est venu à mon bureau au ministère pour me donner des renseignements que ta mère a trouvé. Donc, maintenant on s'assied et on ferme sa bouche.

Un peu comme des enfants pris sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise, Drago et Ron allèrent se rasseoir et Harry prit place près d'eux. Le survivant sortit de sa mallette un dossier, fouilla à l'intérieur et trouve un parchemin. Il le relut.

- Bon, selon ce que ta mère a trouvé. Il lut. Heu, je vais reprendre du début. Donc, ce sortilège vise à faire souffrir un couple profondément soudé et amoureux. Elle s'emmerdait ta tante pour mettre ça au point. Bref. Donc pour retrouver ses souvenirs, tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle s'en souvienne lentement, mais pas trop sinon cela pourrait la tuer. Normal je pense. Par contre elle a éclairé un point important. On pensait qu'elle allait tomber gravement malade si tu te tenais trop souvent près d'elle et apparemment, selon ce que ta mère a découvert, ta tante a fait des modifications, et pas des meilleures. A partir du premier flash, sa santé va se dégrader. Plus tu seras là, plus tu feras ce que tu peux pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, plus elle aura des flashs, plus elle sera mal et plus...elle va se poser des questions et ce sera dur à gérer. Elle ne doit se douter de rien car si tout lui revient d'un seul coup cela lui sera fatal et...si elle ne la retrouve pas...Harry se tut.

- Potter on n'a pas toute la nuit.

- Y'a rien de plus, la page du journal était déchirée.

- Donc, elle doit retrouver la mémoire, mais dans un temps limité. Genre avant qu'elle ne rampe par terre en criant qu'elle a des flashs ? Mais on sait pas ce qui va lui arriver si on y arrive, c'est ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Ouaip...termina Harry en rangeant le parchemin que Drago avait lu en le lui arrachant des mains.

- Charmant...donc...sa vie...repose...dans mes mains ?

- Ouais, et t'as intérêt à y faire gaffe Malfoy. Fit Ron.

- Moi au moins, j'ai pas des moufles à la place de mains.

- Arrêtez de vous chercher ! On est plus à l'école et j'entends la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut dans le salon et sembla surprise de voir que Ron et Malfoy ne se battaient pas. Elle sourit et vint prendre Ron dans ses bras, Ron qui en profita et cette fois Drago ne pu rien dire et serra les dents.

- Mais où étais tu tout ce temps ? Demanda Hermione tout en scrutant son ami comme si celui-ci avait changé.

- J'étais en mission avec Remus. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de parchemins. J'avais un cadeau, mais...il a eu du mal à arriver. Je l'ai perdu. Fit le jeune homme en fixant discrètement Drago, fier de lui.

Les trois amis commencèrent à parler et Drago ne mit pas longtemps à se sentir en trop dans l'équation. Il se frotta alors les mains bruyamment et se tourna vers eux.

- Bon...elle a plus besoin d'être surveillée donc...je vais monter. Pas que la vision du crasseux me file la nausée. Je veux bien être gentil, mais j'ai des limites. Oh, Potter tu me file le « papier » que tu voulais que je regarde pour toi ? Demanda Drago, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il désirait jeter un œil au parchemin envoyé par sa mère.

- Oh, oui. Harry prit le parchemin et le donna à Drago. Au fait, les murs sont peints.

- Merci, je n'avais pas vu.

Bien sur que non. Il n'allait pas tenter d'abattre le mur avec ses mains pour se défouler. Il ne le faisait plus. Il avait arrêté car cela faisait bien trop mal et ne plaisait pas à sa mère. Tentant de ne pas écouter les rires des trois amis, rires auxquels il n'avait plus le droit, il monta dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit afin d'étudier plus attentivement le message de sa mère. Connaissant sa mère, elle avait du mettre tout ce qu'elle savait et n'étais pas du genre à cacher des messages. Il examina le message, en long, en large et en travers, mais ne trouva rien que Harry n'ait lu. Tout était là et il n'y trouvait pas de solution. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps, mais il ne savait pas combien et cela le terrifiait, surtout si le Crasseux devait s'y mettre et lui apportait des fleurs tous les quatre matins. Il avait toujours aussi peur de lui faire du mal, mais à présent il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix et le comprendre lui fit mal. Mais ce qui lui fit bien plus mal fut d'entendre ses rires. Leurs rires s'étendre dans la maison et lui, seul dans une pièce qui commençait à s'assombrir car la nuit descendait silencieusement et il n'avait pas allumé la lumière.

Il ne su combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger, à penser à elle, à se souvenir de choses et d'autres, se demandant si tout aurait pu être différent. Il se souvint de son sourire aussi lumineux qu'un soleil. Son regard ambré dans lesquels il avait tant aimé se perdre. Ses gestes d'une douceur infinie, des gestes toujours pour lui, toujours accompagnés des mots magiques qui l'apaisaient. Des mots doux, des mots qu'il taisait jalousement au monde.

Mais alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement dans les souvenirs et qu'il semblait s'assombrir, on frappa à la porte et cela le fit réagir. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Alors, t'as rien trouvé ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, rien de plus.

- T'as l'air...

- Potter, me demande pas comment je vais. Tu le sais. T'as même pas besoin de poser la question. Le Crasseux est plus là ?

- Non, et évite de l'appeler comme ça, c'est encore mon ami.

- Bah je te plains.

- PAR MERLIN VOUS FICHEZ QUOI ? Hurla la douce voix d'Hermione.

- A la base je venais te dire qu'on passait à table.

- Potter...la prochaine fois que tu veux dire un, deux, trois, tu commences pas par la lettre M.

- Rooh, ça va.

Se poussant dans l'escalier comme des enfants en bas âge, Drago et Harry arrivèrent en bas sans encombres et entrèrent dans la cuisine, à l'intérieure de laquelle régnait une divine odeur de viande. Trois assiettes étaient posées sur la table et quelques petites entrées se trouvaient disposées ça et là autour. Hermione était aux fourneaux et s'affairait encore.

- De l'aide Granger ou tu arrives à atteindre les étagères du haut toute seule ? Demanda Drago d'un air moqueur en la voyant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un bocal d'épices.

- Va...te pendre Malfoy. Grogna l'adolescente en se tournant vers lui, le bocal à la main.

- Les dames d'abord. Il sourit.

Puis un étrange silence vint se mettre en place dans la pièce. Une fois les entrées terminée, Hermione se leva et prit les assiettes des garçons, leur servit un peu de Stew (voir explication à la fin) et revint s'asseoir.

- Bon appétit fit-elle tout en regardant Drago entamer sa première bouchée qu'il manqua de recracher.

- Bordel...Granger...de l'eau vite...il bu une gorgée d'eau et la foudroya du regard, mais elle souriait.

- Oups...j'ai peut-être eu la main lourde sur l'assaisonnement. Elle lui sourit de plus belle et en reprenant le plat pour débarrasser le trop plein d'assaisonnement. Tu pensais que j'allais me laisser faire ?

- Tu veux jouer Granger ?

- J'adore jouer Malfoy.

- Merlin...sortez-moi de là...couina Harry en les regardant.

Il connaissait ce regard. C'était un regard de défi, un regard qu'ils aimaient se lancer, mais avant lorsque cela se produisait il était rare qu'Hermione revienne dormir à la tour de Gryffondor et il n'était pas rare de la voir sortir à pas de loup de la salle sur demande, au petit matin. Mais après tout...c'était par ce regard et un défi que tout avait commencé non ?

_**Flash-Back**_

Ils se fixaient l'un es l'autre depuis déjà un moment, les insultes ne fusaient plus, seul le silence les entourait. Ils étaient seuls dans un couloir peu fréquenté et se fixaient d'un regard de défi. Penché l'un vers l'autre, comme pour tenter de prendre le dessus sans y parvenir. Tout était prétexte à aller embêter Granger et il avait trouvé. La mettre au défi sur un devoir, une note. C'est alors, qu'en serrant son livre et en souriant, accentuant son expression faciale, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et débita lentement, syllabe, par syllabe :

- Tu-vas-per-dre.

- Granger, je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne perd jamais.

- Sauf au Quidditch. Sourit Hermione.

- Tss...Ok Granger. On va faire un pari.

- T'es un Serpentard, y'a anguille sous roche, mais vas-y.

- Si tu as un score supérieur au mien, je te laisse en paix durant un mois.

- Intéressant...

- Mais si je gagne...tu me laisser te filer un rencard.

Hermione Granger avala de travers son bonbon au caramel et eu un couinement. Elle fit tomber son énorme livre par terre et fixa Malfoy de son air le plus surpris et furieux.

- T'es pas sérieux. Tu...toi ? Moi la fille la plus hideuse et la moins intéressante et... on se déteste. Tu cherche juste à te foutre encore de moi. Siffla la jeune fille.

- Pas plus d'une heure.

- Pourquoi?! Dis-moi, donne...donne-moi une raison.

Elle le vit alors les joues du Serpentard rosir, il sembla gêné et tourna légèrement la tête. Une attitude timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle pencha la tête en espérant y voir de la moquerie, mais il leva les yeux et lui sourit.

- J'ai peut-être envie de connaître un peu plus l'ennemi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu devrais réussir ce devoir de métamorphose Granger.

Fit-il en lui tapotant le nez avant de filer. Ce qui cloua la jeune fille sur place et la fit courir à la bibliothèque ou un devoir l'attendait et...peut-être...un...rencard...

Une semaine plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce même couloir. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard depuis la remise des copies de sorte que l'autre ne trafique pas sa note. Hermione tremblait et palissait. McGonagall avait pris l'habitude d'ajouter en plus de la note habituelle un petit score afin de vraiment donner un ordre et une vraie note aux devoirs. La note la plus basse était zéro et la plus haute cent. Le cœur battant, le regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées, l'idée de défi toujours présente et les excitants à souhait, les adolescent tendirent leurs copies et regardèrent.

- Bon...fit Drago. Tu me dois un rencard. Disons...demain...midi dans le parc, près du lac ? Et te défile pas. Un pari est un pari.

Le pas léger et son Optimal + 85 sous le bras, Drago laissa Hermione seule avec son Optimal + 84, 95 et le regret d'avoir accepté ce pari et par conséquent, ce rencard...

_**Flash-back End**_


	7. Rendez-vous non désiré

__Pfiou, je suis enfin venu à bout de chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plus car il à été particulièrement dur et long ___à écrire, étant donner qu'il fallait les faire s'entendre, sans pour autant qu'ils se tapent dessus. Là était la difficulté. J'ai vu la lumière au bout du tunnel, j'entendais aussi les trompettes brailler dans les tympans. C'était le désert. _

_Enfin, j'ai tout de même bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, malgré les crises de nerfs que j'ai pu faire devant, l'arrêt cardiaque que j'ai frisé. J'ai peur que __l'on trouve le chapitre lisse, il n'y a pas d'action et c'est normal, c'est un rencard, pas une guerre. Non parce-que plus d'une fois on m'a dit "naaa y'a pas d'action" but WHY tu veux de l'action dans un chapitre comme celui là ? ._. explain ! _

_Bref, je suis venu à bout de la bête. _

_Cyclae, _

_Ask : pamyu cissy / Twitter : goldysheeran_

* * *

><p><em>(chapitre flashback)<em>

Elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir depuis déjà vingt minutes et se demandait si elle devait ou non se frapper la tête contre le miroir, car elle préférait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de devoir aller voir Malfoy pour un... Rendez-vous. Merlin, qu'elle avait du mal à répéter ce mot et à le lui associer. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, que de dire oui. Elle allait passer son vrai premier rencard avec lui à cause de 0,5 point.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers son placard et l'ouvrit afin de trouver quoi mettre, qui lui permettrait de survivre à cette entrevue, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle ne savait pas donc réellement quoi mettre pour l'occasion, de plus personne ne devait savoir, il ne fallait pas faire dans le voyant, mais ce n'était pas un problème, car étant en octobre, il faisait froid et elle porterait sa cape. Mais cela ne réglait pas le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas y aller, mais elle restait piquée par la curiosité. Il aurait pu trouver un moyen de l'humilier et lui fixer un rendez-vous, quoi qu'il puisse très bien faire cela pour aussi l'humilier, mais aux vu du peu de ricanements ou autres regards méchants venant des Serpentard, elle avait fini par conclure qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 15h. Plus qu'une heure, car oui, il avait changé l'heure au vu d'un examen ayant eut lieu de 11h45 à 12h45.

Après avoir hésité un moment, elle opta pour une robe bordeaux en mousseline et à manches longues. Elle l'enfila, ajusta le col avec le nœud en soie, mit un collier surmonté d'une rose dorée. Elle glissa ses pieds dans une paire de talons rouges et fit un chignon qu'elle attacha avec un joli ruban rouge. Une tenue très Gryffondor et un peu de maquillage. Hermione se sentait ridicule de faire cela, car elle pouvait très bien trouver de quoi annuler, mais elle savait que les vengeances de Drago Malfoy pouvaient être vicieuses et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle allait boire un thé avec lui, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. En fait si. La jeune fille avait tellement rêvé ce rendez-vous avec Ron... et bien non.

Le pas traînant, elle enfila sa cape et fila aussi discrètement que possible de la salle commune et ce ne fut pas bien difficile étant donner que tous les Gryffondors étaient plantés au terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections.  
>Le chemin jusqu'au petit pont menant à Pré-au-lard sembla durer des heures et pourtant ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois arrivée, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son ennemi de première année. Il tenait fermement sa cape contre lui, il fallait dire qu'il faisait particulièrement froid et un spectacle étrange s'engagea.<p>

- Hum... sal... Bonjour. Réussi à sortir Drago Malfoy, transi de froid et surpris que Granger ait été jusqu'à mettre des talons...pour lui.  
>- Bonjour... Fit elle, ne sachant pas comment lui faire face, étant donner qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlée autrement qu'en l'insultant.<p>

Ils restèrent sans bouger un instant. Il avait était prévu une simple promenade près du lac, mais au vu du temps, leur promenade était compromise. Il fallait donc décider quoi faire. Hermione sentait la neige s'infiltrer dans ses talons et se demandait combien de temps elle allait tenir dans ce froid, car sa cape ne lui tenait pas aussi chaud qu'elle l'aurait cru.

- C'est pas pour presser... mais... j'ai froid. Trembla l'adolescente.  
>- Allons chez Madame DeFlamme, il y fera plus chaud et on aura du thé. Répondit Drago en lui désignant une ruelle.<p>

Il lui fit signe et elle le suivit. Le salon de thé de Madame DeFlamme avait ouvert récemment en remplacement de la boulangerie Chocco-bo qui avait brûlé suite à une mauvaise cuisson de brioche géante à base de petits pois sauteurs au chocolat. Ce salon de thé était assez grand, et la salle principale était décorée d'immenses tentures brûlant d'un feu infini, réchauffant, mais ne pouvant réellement brûler quoi que ce soit. Sur les tables on trouvait une nappe blanche, brodée aux quatre coins de roses rouges, des serviettes en soie rouge, la porcelaine était blanche et bordée de dorures. En centre de tables, il y avait un bouquet de roses et de lys blancs, au-dessus duquel flottait une petite flamme. Une ambiance très romantique, un peu trop au goût des deux adolescents qui se sentirent horriblement gênés car à peine eurent ils passé la porte d'entrée qu'une petite femme replète, aux longs cheveux blonds les agressa en se jetant sur eux avec un immense sourire.

- Bonjour ! Manqua de crier la serveuse d'une voix terriblement aigüe. Une table pour deux, je suppose ?  
>- Oui, mais, attendez. Fit Drago.<br>- Je vous écoute.  
>- Serait-il possible d'avoir...un peu d'intimité ?<br>- Oh mais oui ! Fit-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Les couples nous le demandent souvent !  
>- On est juste...ami. Tenta Drago.<br>- Mais oui, mais oui ! C'est souvent ce qu'ils disent pour qu'on les laisse, la plupart des couples viennent en priant pour que personne ne le sache, faut dire que chez le concurrent, si vous éternuez tout le monde le saura !  
>- Mais on n'est pas...<br>- Enfin, en tout cas ici, intimité garantie ! Bouche cousue et tout et tout ! Et voilà les amoureux. Sourit la serveuse en posant la carte avant de filer.

Elle les avait emmenés au premier étage où se trouvaient des petits salons fermés par des rideaux. Drago vint se place derrière la chaise d'Hermione et la lui tira afin de la laisser s'asseoir, chose dont la jeune fille fut surprise.

- C'est de la galanterie Granger. Fit le jeune homme. Alors ?  
>- Oh oui, merci.<p>

Elle enleva sa cape et prit place. Drago avança sa chaise et alla enfin s'asseoir. C'est en tendant une carte à son homologue qu'il comprit l'ampleur de ses efforts pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Une robe la mettant -enfin- en valeur, des talons ni trop haut, ni trop bas lui faisant de jolies jambes, une coiffure pas trop sophistiquée mais lui allant bien et un peu de maquillage lui donnant meilleure mine. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment de ce rendez-vous. Et il comprit qu'il allait le faire très vite en voyant Hermione reposer la carte sur la table pour le fixer de son regard ambré surmonté d'un fard à paupière marron clair.

-Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda enfin Hermione. C'est très gentil, mais je trouve que venant de toi, c'est trop gentil.  
>- On ne peut plus inviter quelqu'un à prendre le thé ?<br>- Si, bien entendu, mais...son ennemie ?  
>- Alala, Granger. Que dis-tu du terme « meilleure ennemie » ?<br>- C'est bien rare chez toi. Autant de gentillesse.  
>- Disons que chez moi, il y a des règles à respecter.<br>- Tu respectes les règles, toi ? Elle sourit.  
>-Je l'ai toujours fait, mais j'ai toujours trié les personnes avec qui le faire alors que je n'aurais pas du. Et c'est pour cela que tu es là.<br>- Dis-moi en plus alors ? Que je me dise que je n'ai pas passé plusieurs heures à choisir une tenue convenable.  
>- Ces règles concernent les femmes et l'attitude de l'homme envers elles. La première est, qui qu'elle soit, une femme reste une femme. Une femme est un être fragile même si elle n'en donne pas l'impression et qu'elle ne veut pas être vu comme telle. La seconde, ne fais jamais pleurer une femme car c'est le plus grand péché que tu pourras commettre dans ta vie. Les larmes d'une femme sont inacceptables, alors ne les fait jamais couler ou tu ne vaudras pas mieux que le plus répugnant des êtres. Si une femme pleure alors réconforte-la. Et la dernière, une femme qu'elle soit amie ou ennemie doit être traitée comme toutes les autres. Une femme est une reine, une femme n'est pas un animal au même titre que nous les hommes. Respecte une femme, sauf si celle-ci te fait bien plus de mal que tu ne pourras jamais en faire. Je n'ai jamais compris que cela valait pour toutes. Au final, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait quoi que ce soit, tu étais juste l'amie de Potter. Alors, j'ai peut-être fini par réfléchir à tout ce que j'ai pu dire et j'ai peut-être fini par me dire que je suis montré comme le pire des cons vis-à-vis de toi, qui te révèle être la fille la plus intelligente de cette école, la plus intéressante et par conséquent, une sorte d'égale. Tout le monde change. On est plus des enfants. Enfin, c'est mon avis.<br>- Je dois avouer que je ne te voyais pas aussi...galant ? Enclin à reconnaître tes torts ? Mature ?  
>- On est bourgeois et poli ou on ne l'est pas. Sourit le jeune homme. On va dire qu'en ce moment, je réfléchis beaucoup.<p>

Il tenta de ne pas montrer combien il était mal à l'aise, mais Hermione l'avait bien vu. Elle le voyait se taire durant les rondes, se tromper de chemin tellement il était absorbé par ses pensées. Il ne faisait plus de mauvais coups contre eux, il ne faisait que la taquiner, rien qu'elle, en même temps, ils étaient homologues et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait plus depuis qu'elle, Harry et Ron l'avaient vu chez Barjow et Beurk. Elle se demanda si Harry n'avait pas eu raison sur sa « nouvelle condition », mais elle se ravisa, c'était impossible. Elle décida donc d'être gentille.

- Merci. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes plus des enfants et qu'il serait temps de mettre nos différents de côté, surtout en tant qu'homologues.  
>- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, sinon le vieux va nous tomber dessus.<br>- Je me disais bien. Fit-elle légèrement désespérée.  
>- Alors mes bouts d'chou, vous avez choisi ? Manqua de hurler la serveuse qui revenait prendre la commande. Alors, que prendra la demoiselle ?<br>- Et bien... Hermione parcouru une fois de plus la carte et leva la tête vers la serveuse qui avait un sourire trop grand pour être naturel. Un thé à la rose noir et un panier de viennoiseries.  
>- Très bien ! La serveuse nota et se retourna vers Drago. Et vous ?<br>- Pour moi, ce sera un thé Flammes Noires et le même panier.  
>- Je peux vous mettre un panier pour deux ?<br>- Bien sûr.  
>- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, les amoureux. Chantonna la serveuse.<p>

Une fois la serveuse partie Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- La dernière fois, il y avait un serveur. Lui au moins il ne parlait pas. Si jamais elle l'ouvre encore, je crois que je la tue.  
>- C'est une serveuse Malfoy, elle fait son boulot. fit Hermione. Bon, j'avoue qu'elle est un peu lourde...<br>- Aussi lourde que Pansy... souffla Drago.  
>- Moi qui pensais que c'était le grand amour entre vous. Pouffa Hermione.<br>- Pour elle et ma famille. Pas pour moi. Il posa son coude sur la table et sa joue dans sa main, avant de souffler. Mariage...arrangé.  
>- Ah oui...une vie avec Pansy... je me serais jetée du haut d'une tour...<br>- C'est un peu comme si je devais vivre avec Weasley. Ricana alors le jeune homme qui attendait une perche depuis le début.

Il la vit alors rougir, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. C'était un air plus colérique qu'autre chose. Il avait donc touché une corde sensible et en était très content. Elle s'était mise à fixer la nappe de la table, comme si elle contenait sa colère, comme si elle ne voulait pas trop en dire, mais il comprenait. Ils étaient ennemis, enfin des ennemis partageant un thé, ce qui était peu commun. Il avait eut vent d'une histoire entre Weasley et Brown et cela ne devait pas faire plaisir à son homologue. Il décida donc d'attaquer la corde sensible.

- Touché.  
>- Oh, la ferme. Je ne veux pas en parler.<br>- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler, tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde le voit Granger. Avant vous vous courriez après et du jour au lendemain, on le voit tripoter Brown devant tout le monde et toi tu reste en arrière, alors tu pars en courant. Faudrait être aveugle pour avoir rien compris. Fit le jeune homme en la fixant et esquissant un léger sourire.

Hermione cru mourir. Elle savait que quelques personnes étaient au courant, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé tout le monde au courant. Quelle honte. Elle commença à se dire qu'elle allait s'enfuir pour pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Ron, elle refusait qu'on la plaigne ou que l'on se moque de ses préférences. C'était sa vie sentimentale, pas celle des autres, mais dans cette école, comme partout, le moindre mouvement de travers faisait le tour du château en moins de deux heures.

- Et alors ? Siffla Hermione dont les joues rougissaient de colère. Cela me regarde.  
>- Oui, toi et toute l'école qui doit se coltiner les baisers ignobles de Weasley et Bro... Granger ?<p>

Hermione avait violemment pâli et tentait de garder contenance sans y parvenir complètement. Elle se leva et dans un faible murmure de « j'ai besoin d'air, je reviens » elle fila comme l'éclair sur la petite terrasse derrière eux. Comprenant la bourde qu'il venait de faire, mais qui l'avait tout de même fait sourire, il s'enfonça sur sa chaise et tendit le cou pour la voir. Elle était près de la rambarde en bois de l'établissement. Les mains tenant la barrière, la tête penchée en avant. Weasley était donc un sujet vraiment sensible. Il finit -comme le jeune homme qu'il était- par lorgner d'un œil intéressé, les jambes nues et infinies de Granger, s'attardant sur l'ourlet de sa robe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux et descendit sur ses pieds qui s'étaient glissé dans une magnifique paire de talons rouges. Puis il se ravisa. Il était un Malfoy pas... bref, il était un Malfoy bien élevé. Drago se rassit correctement et vit la serveuse revenir.

- Voila... où est votre amie ?  
>- Elle avait besoin d'air. Répondit Drago en désignant le balcon d'un geste de la main.<br>- En même temps quand on vous voit. Lui susurra la serveuse en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui exaspéra Drago.  
>- Vous êtes payée pour faire fuir les clients ou pour les servir ? Finit par siffler Drago. Cette demoiselle est une amie. Alors prenez vos hormones et allez les agiter ailleurs. Ou la patronne en entendra parler.<p>

Sans plus de cérémonie et gênée par les propos du Serpentard, la serveuse posa l'addition sur la table et fila. C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione revint. Elle avait repris des couleurs, Drago décida de se rattraper.

- Sujet sensible donc... je n'en parlerai pas. Je ne t'ai pas invitée pour te mettre en rogne. Je peux le faire quand je veux.  
>-Merci. Répondit la jeune fille et reprenant place.<p>

Et le silence s'installa. C'était la première fois depuis leur première année, qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre à parler, simplement, sans s'envoyer des vannes et des insultes en pleine figure. C'était étrange, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comment bouger sur sa chaise sur laquelle elle avait l'impression de s'engluer un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle se demandait de quoi ils pourraient bien parler, mais elle voulait avant tout savoir pourquoi. Elle le croyait concernant ces fameuses règles sur les femmes, elle l'avait déjà entendu en parler, mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette invitation.

- Dis-moi... tu m'as réellement invité pour les raisons que tu m'as cité ?  
>- Tu es coriace.<br>- Je suis une Gryffondor, Malfoy. Je te crois concernant cette histoire de règles sur les femmes, mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose.  
>- Et bien... Il ravala sa salive, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix. On va dire que beaucoup de choses se sont passées... et cela m'a fait réfléchir et... m'a changé sur pas mal de points, notamment ma manière de voir les gens. Alors j'ai réfléchi. J'ai pu me dire que... derrière le fait que tu sois une Gryffondor, et une sang de bourbe et l'amie de Potter...tu es peut-être...une fille intéressante, méritant... un peu plus d'attention. De plus, tu es mon homologue et tout le monde sait que les homologues finissent toujours par se lier, d'une manière ou d'une autre...<br>-Merci.

A cet instant elle lui adresse un sourire angélique. Pas un grand sourire, non. C'était un sourire léger, mais d'une douceur qui vous atteint au plus profond et vous réchauffe le cœur. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, quelque peu gênée et vit qu'on les avait servis. Lentement, la jeune fille prit la petite théière près d'elle et versa du thé dans sa tasse, en même temps que Drago. Le silence reprit place.  
>Drago buvait tranquillement son thé et derrière sa tasse, observait son homologue qui, lorsqu'elle ne buvait pas son thé, qu'elle semblait apprécier, rajustait le col de sa robe. Il remarqua qu'elle avait rehaussé son regard avec un fard ambré très doux, et un peu de fard doré sur le coin de son œil. Elle avait un joli regard, il s'était toujours dit que le seul avantage de Granger était ses yeux et à présent, il ne pouvait plus en démordre. De grands yeux ambrés dans lesquels dansaient quelques lueurs dorées. C'était un regard immense qu'elle avait encore un peu agrandi avec une légère couche de mascara, mis un peu maladroitement, ce qui le fit sourire.<br>De son côté Hermione était concentrée sur son thé, qu'elle trouvait délicieux. Elle se dit qu'une petite pâtisserie irait à merveille et elle tendit sa main vers le panier afin d'attraper un petit « pain nuage » entièrement recouvert de sucre, mais sa main cogna quelque chose en cours de route vers le panier. Il s'avéra que Drago avait en vue la même pâtisserie.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Sourit Drago. Tu pourrais grossir.  
>- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Sourit à son tour son homologue. Je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu te préoccupes de ton poids.<br>- T'en sais rien.  
>- Alors laisse-le-moi.<br>- Jamais de la vie Granger. T'as déjà des joues, il ne faudrait pas que tu ressembles à un hamster... quoi que je suis persuadé que cela t'irait bien...tu as déjà les dents qu'il faut.

Fier de son méfait, il tendit la main, mais... plus de petit pain.

- Si tu ne parlais pas, tu l'aurais eu. Ricana Hermione.  
>- Tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand tu ne passeras plus les portes. Ronchonna Drago.<br>- Ouh... t'aurais-je vexé ?  
>- Gnh...<br>- Et il fait l'enfant. Souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tiens.

Il leva les yeux du sol qu'il fixait toujours quand il était vexé, et vit qu'elle lui tendait le petit pain. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle cède et il le prit.

- Tu cèdes vite.  
>- Je cède toujours aux enfants capricieux. Pouffa la Gryffondor en mangeant un petit croissant.<br>- Je ne suis pas... un enfant.  
>- Non, tu es une fouine.<br>- Oh pitié... pas ça...

Se remémorant ce douloureux souvenir pour son homologue, Hermione réprima un fou-rire et se força à manger un peu, mais le jeune homme était mort d'embarras.

- Ca va, je ne te rappelle pas le sort de ton nez en troisième année.  
>- Bah moi, il me le rappel souvent. Siffla Drago. Tu m'as éclaté l'arête du nez.<br>- Bien fait. Et toc.  
>- D'ailleurs Granger, tes dents vont bien ?<br>- Ferme-la.  
>- Cinquante, cinquante.<br>- Très mature.

Ils se regardèrent, cherchant une faille à exploiter chez l'autre, mais n'en trouvèrent pas. Le silence régna et tout eux repensèrent aux dires de l'autre et Drago s'aperçut que son homologue tentait de se retenir de rire aux éclats, il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tout deux une attitude plus que puérile face aux dires de l'autre. Ils continuèrent de se fixer l'un, l'autre, leurs sourires s'agrandissant à chaque seconde. Soudain avec un naturel quasi effrayant, ils éclatèrent alors de rire. C'était une situation étrange, hors du temps, en dehors de toute logique. Jamais ils n'auraient cru cela possible. Leurs six années de rivalité les avaient rapprochées en un rien de temps et ils n'en semblaient pas troublés, du moins pas pour le moment.  
>Lorsqu'ils finirent par se calmer, la gêne prit place. Chacun chercha où regarder sans rougir tellement la situation était gênante et étrangement... inhabituelle. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, tout redevint comme avant.<p>

- Il...va se faire tard... on devrait retourner au château. Murmura Hermione en fixant sa montre.  
>- Il ne faudrait pas que Potter pense qu'il t'est arrivé malheur. Sourit Drago en se levant pour prendre sa cape.<br>- Ils doivent se dire que je suis à la bibliothèque.  
>-Comme d'hab. Répondit le jeune homme en laissant de quoi payer sur la table.<p>

Une fois leurs capes sur le dos, ils filèrent prenant soin d'éviter la serveuse hystérique et se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils marchèrent un moment sans oser, ni trouver quoi dire et une fois sur le pont, ils s'arrêtèrent. Timidement, Hermione se retourna vers son homologue.

- C'était... très...  
>- Ouais.<br>- Bon bah... je vais aller à...  
>- La bibliothèque.<br>- Voila... voilà... Elle lui sourit et fila. Au revoir Malfoy.  
>- A la prochaine Granger.<br>- Tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant.  
>- Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir. A plus Granger... enfin à ce soir pour la ronde.<br>- Donc, à la prochaine.


	8. La bonne poisse de Drago Malfoy

_Et voila ! je reviens enfin. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence soudaine et du temps que j'ai mis à vous poster ce chapitre. On dire que ma vie à été chamboulée par un événement dur à encaisser *rupture...* mais je m'en remet donc ne vous en faite pas pour moi ! *c'est interdit* . Concentrez vous donc sur le petit chapitre que je ai écris avec amour et tout plein de choses ! _

_Cyclae, _

_PS: merci aux reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre 3_

* * *

><p>Quand la lumière du soleil filtra à travers les rideaux, Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il était à peine neuf heures, mais il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas et cela l'agaçait. Il tenta de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, allant jusqu'à rabattre sa couette sur sa tête pour se cacher de la lumière, mais rien n'y fit. Au bout de vingt minutes, il était toujours aussi réveillé. Il abandonna le combat et décida de rester dans son lit, pour penser aux événements qui se succédaient depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de se reposer depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de cette maison. Il fixa un moment le plafond en se souvenant de la soirée qu'il avait passé à lancer des piques à Hermione, qui ne s'était pas gênée pour lui en lancer aussi, ce qui avait donné une joute verbale de plus de deux heures, au grand malheur d'Harry, forcé de compter les points tout en mangeant. L'espace de deux heures, il avait cru être avec l'Hermione qu'il avait connu, il s'était senti si bien durant ces deux petites heures. Mais derrière ce bonheur qui n'était que souvenir, restait présent le principal problème. La mémoire d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, elle le devait, mais pas seulement pour qu'il puisse la retrouver, mais pour lui éviter de finir entre quatre planches, car il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne survivrait pas à sa mort, il le savait. Il ne se voyait pas venir parler à une pierre chaque jour du restant de sa vie. Cette perte de mémoire était déjà comme une première perte, il n'en supporterait pas une plus lourde. A la simple pensée d'une vie sans elle, il se leva d'un coup, comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar, respira lentement et décida de se lever.<p>

Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, prit une douche glaciale qui le réveilla une bonne fois pour toute et chassa ses idées noires du matin. Il enfila une chemise, un jean et coiffa ses cheveux soigneusement, avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Harry était affalé sur la table, il lisait aussi attentivement qu'il pouvait, la gazette du sorcier qui faisait état des deniers changements dans le monde magique et Harry, en grand vainqueur, se devait de tout savoir, même s'il s'en serait passé.

- Potter.  
>- Malfoy. Répondit le jeune homme en posant le journal, pour attraper sa tasse de thé.<p>

Sans un mot de plus Drago attrapa une tasse sur l'étagère, la remplit de thé et vint s'installer en face d'Harry qui avait abandonné toute idée de continuer de lire le journal.

- Je voudrais pouvoir me dédoubler. Souffla Harry. Des réunions, des entraînements, des interviews... Toujours la même rengaine. C'est usant.  
>- Et cela ne fait que commencer. A la tienne.<br>- Merci... Je pense rentrer tard aujourd'hui, j'ai posé des dossiers dans le salon. Il faudrait les trier par année et par statut. Ombrage a fichu un désordre monstre dans les archives...  
>- Ai-je le choix ? On ne m'a pas envoyé ici pour servir uniquement de nounou.<br>- Dis-toi que tu peux la voir.  
>- Mais pas comme avant... il posa sa tasse sur la table et baissa la tête pour fixer la boule à thé flottant dans sa tasse.<br>- Hier... j'ai cru vous voir... comme avant. C'est un petit pas en avant, mais c'en est un.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry enfila sa cape, prit ses dossiers sous le bras, n'oubliant pas sa plume et fila aussi vite qu'il put, car il allait être en retard. Une fois seul dans la cuisine, Drago goûta au silence et à la tranquillité. C'était une maison étrange, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, même si elle avait appartenu à la famille de sa mère. Elle lui en avait parlé de temps en temps comme la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé ses vacances étant enfant. Puis elle avait appartenu à son oncle Sirius dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'en tant que traître. Une fois son petit déjeuné terminé, il lava la tasse qui tenta encore de lui arracher un doigt, l'insulta, la rangea et remonta dans sa chambre pour y prendre des cartons qu'il avait vu traîner près de son bureau, afin de classer les dossiers confiés par Harry. Une fois les cartons dans ses mains, il redescendit en bas et comprit qu'il allait y passer la journée.

Dans l'immense salon, les piles de dossiers ne se comptaient plus et Drago se demanda si elles ne tenaient pas debout par un sortilège tellement elles étaient hautes. Il souffla et se força à s'atteler à la tâche car il se devait de prouver qu'il était autre chose qu'un fils de mangemort et cela passait par cette tâche ingrate. Il prit donc place sur le canapé et commença à faire voleter de petites piles de dossiers, pour les lires, puis les classer, et au vu du désordre dans lequel ils semblaient être, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'armer de patience et de café, beaucoup de café.

Au bout d'une heure et des brouettes, Drago vit enfin le bout de la première pile de dossiers. Il se prépara alors à s'attaquer à la seconde, mais un miaulement ignoble venant du premier étage l'interpella. Ce crétin de chat avait faim et allait gratter à la porte de sa maîtresse pour avoir de quoi remplir son estomac de chat roux et malfaisant. Passablement irrité par la simple présence de cet animal à poils roux et par le fait qu'il soit à deux doigts de réveiller Hermione, Drago se leva et fila au premier.

En effet, Pattenrond, en bon chat insupportable et affamé qu'il était, était debout sur ses pattes arrière et grattait comme un fou à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione tout en miaulant. Le jeune homme refusait de voir Hermione de mauvaise humeur et refusait d'entendre ce chat plus longtemps, aussi, il tenta de ne pas se laisser faire par son allergie et vint attraper le chat qui chercha à se débattre.

- Je vais te filer à manger fichu chat. Ne va pas réveiller Hermione et gigote pas comme ça...ou je te jette un sort qui fera de toi une...plante ou pire...alors tu arrêtes de miauler ou tu finis dehors...sans nourriture.

Drago fit descendre Pattenrond en bas et lui donna à manger. Une fois son estomac plein, Pattenrond alla s'affaler dans son panier et s'endormit. Drago retourna alors s'occuper de ses dossiers. Il ne s'était cependant pas aperçu qu'Hermione l'avait entendu quand il était venu chercher son chat devant sa chambre. La jeune fille était à présent dans l'escalier et écoutait Drago marmonner contre Pattenrond et ses poils, puis elle se décida à descendre pour venir passer la tête dans le salon. Sa nounou de sexe masculin se battait avec des dossiers et semblait si concentré qu'il ne la vit pas, pourtant il lui adressa un signe de la main et replongea dans ce qu'il faisait.

Drago se forçait à ne pas la regarder trop souvent, il ne voulait pas se trahir, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Il l'entendit parler à Pattenrond avec des mots qui le rendirent jaloux, pourtant ce n'était qu'un chat... mais un chat qui avait droit à des mots doux. Puis il l'entendit râler contre une tasse qui avait tenté de la mordre puis plus rien, jusqu'au moment ou il la vit venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste en face de lui.

Il la regarda s'asseoir et se demanda si c'était une provocation supplémentaire pour le mettre à l'épreuve ou si elle se fichait de lui. Tentant de garder son calme, il releva le dossier au niveau de son nez et fixa le mot « sortilège » tout en parlant :

- Tu ne pouvais pas enfiler des vêtements ?  
>- Ce sont des vêtements.<br>- Non, c'est une nuisette bleu ciel Granger. Tu es limite à moitié nue devant moi, je te signale.  
>- J'ai un pull. Siffla l'adolescente.<br>- T'en as pas sur tes jambes que tu relèves sur le fauteuil... donc soit tu files enfiler autre chose histoire que je réussisse à me concentrer, soit je baisse les yeux.  
>- Tu es un... Harry s'en fiche !<br>- Je ne suis pas Potter, faut t'y faire. Fit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, tentant de retenir ses hormones qui tiraient la sonnette d'alarme.  
>- Mais !<br>- Je suis ta « nounou » donc o-bé-is.  
>- Je te... déteste !<br>- On est deux alors.

Elle se leva et fila, tout en marmonnant qu'Harry se moquait bien de sa nuisette qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout et de son vieux pull noir dans lequel elle se sentait si bien. Cette fille pouvait être la plus intelligente du monde, elle avait encore des choses à apprendre en matière de relations humaines. Pire qu'une gosse. Oui, le jeune homme l'aurait bien laissé porter ceci devant lui, s'il en avait été autrement de son état et il lui aurait avidement sauté dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas et préférait jouer les pères autoritaires plutôt que de céder à ses envies purement primaires. Il respira profondément tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu voir et tenta de garder son visage aussi pâle et impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui ressemblait à un vrai défi. Aimer et ne pas pouvoir le montrer était une torture. Il commençait à comprendre ce que provoquait le sortilège.

Il souffrait et cette douleur était pire que toutes les tortures physiques que sa tante aurait pu lui infliger. Il se sentait vide et mort de l'intérieur et pourtant, il était toujours là, à tenter de la faire revenir, gardant l'espoir de revoir se dessiner un sourire qui lui serait destiné à lui et à personne d'autre. La voir sourire et rire pour les autres le faisait se sentir minable et si petit. Il avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait plus se briser qu'il ne l'était déjà et si c'était possible, il craignait d'avoir encore plus mal, au fur et à mesure du temps qui allait passer et durant lequel elle allait se souvenir sans qu'il ne puisse l'éclairer. Il avait peur qu'elle prenne peur et ne lui parle plus, mais c'était un risque à prendre. Pour elle, pour lui... pour eux.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa un autre dossier pour le classer, mais il vit Hermione revenir. Elle avait enfilé un jean et avait gardé le pull noir. Elle vint alors se glisser dans le fauteuil, sa tasse de thé en main et ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder l'ancien Serpentard travailler. Il était là, assis sur le canapé, tenant un dossier dans les mains, il remettait les feuilles en place, lu la dernière page de celui sur lequel figurait la mention « classée » et fit volet le dossier dans un carton près du mur, sur lequel était inscrit « 1954 ».

Puis, laissant la mission de tri du jeune homme de côté, elle se prit à détailler celui à qui on l'avait confié. Il avait encore coiffé ses cheveux en catogan et ceux-ci étaient noués avec un nœud noir en soie, cela lui allait plus tôt bien, cela faisait moins fils à papa et c'est peut-être ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être cherchait-il à ne plus être qualifié de fils de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait du courage. Il avait le courage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à acquérir pour avancer et pour se défaire de son image de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui arrive après la bataille. Elle avait peur d'avancer, mais depuis qu'il était là, elle sentait que quelque chose se passait, elle sentait qu'elle devait avancer, car il en était la preuve. Il était la preuve que le destin pouvait changer, même après que l'on ait commis les pires des actes. Si lui pouvait, elle le pouvait aussi.

Puis elle repensa à la soirée de la veille, cette joute verbale, la première qu'elle n'ait jamais eue avec lui et la première fois qu'elle en avait ri... la première fois qu'elle avait rit avec lui, et pourtant cette impression de déjà vu restait fixe dans son esprit. Le jeu, le défi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne cessait d'associer ces deux mots avec le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Aussi se concentra-t-elle si fort sur cela, sur cette impression, qu'elle sursauta et fit tomber sa tasse au sol, ce qui brisa le silence présent.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Drago qui venait de relever la tête et de poser son dossier.  
>- Heu...oui, j'ai juste... y a eu un courant d'air. C'est rien..<p>

Drago savait que ce n'était pas cela, mais il ne fit rien de plus et alla fermer la fenêtre derrière lui avant de revenir s'asseoir pour continuer de trier ses dossiers. Le silence reprit alors ses droits. En même temps s'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, il n'allait pas se mettre à lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps. S'il devait continuer comme avant, il devait ne pas l'apprécier, même si c'était dur par moment, surtout quand ils étaient seuls.

- Tu tries des dossiers pour Harry ? Fini par demander la jeune fille.  
>- Oui, je ne suis pas là qu'en tant que nounou. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la tasse reprit sa place entre les mains d'Hermione, le thé était aussi à nouveau-là et fumait encore un peu. C'est chaud. Fit-il.<p>

La conversation avait décidément du mal à démarrer, mais il semblait que tous deux souhaitaient faire un effort. Lentement, Hermione prit son souffle, but une gorgée brûlante de thé et se décida à parler, car si elle devait passer sa convalescence avec lui, il faudrait bien parler à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je... je peux t'aider ? Je n'ai que cela à faire. Demanda donc Hermione, avec autant de calme et de gentillesse que possible.  
>- Oui, mais évite de vouloir refaire mon organisation, ce serait gentil. Fit-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.<br>- Promis.  
>- Tu promets ?<br>- Oh, ça va hein. J'essaie d'être gentille, prends donc cela en considération, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de t'envoyer mon chat à la figure.  
>- Tu n'oserais pas.<br>- Oh que si.  
>- Oh que non.<br>- Tu veux parier ?  
>- J'adore les paris.<p>

C'est alors qu'Hermione sourit, puis se leva pour disparaître. Elle ne ferait pas ça, Drago le savait, elle n'oserait jamais lui jeter cet envoyé du diable au visage. Du moins, il l'espérait. Mais ne la voyant pas revenir, il en conclut qu'elle devait jouer avec son chat et qu'elle l'avait oublié, mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt, car à peine eut-il baissé la tête vers une petite pile de dossiers qu'un immonde miaulement se fit entendre et qu'une chose orange pétard lui sauta en plein visage. La malédiction était en marche. Drago tenta de retirer le chat de sa tête, mais cette stupide bête s'accrocha désespérément à lui, son ventre bien collé au nez du jeune homme qui respirait plus de poils que d'air. Ses yeux commençaient à brûler et il avait bien du mal à respirer, il devait jeter cette chose aux ordures et vite. S'emparant alors de la peau du cou de Pattenrond, Drago réussit enfin à le mettre à terre et à le faire partir. Granger pouvait vraiment être idiote parfois, mais alors qu'il allait lever la tête pour hurler, il comprit au vu du flot de larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille, que celle-ci venait de comprendre sa bêtise et qu'elle se punissait déjà toute seule. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver horriblement mignonne. Ses joues rougies par la honte, ses lèvres pincées qui tremblaient, et ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, signe de la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme entrain de s'étouffer.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, je...je...Merlin !  
>- Granger...<br>- Je...j...su...i...dés...lé...j...  
>- Grang...<p>

Mais elle ne se calmait pas et se mit à pleurer de sorte à ce que Drago ne sache plus quoi faire. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait et n'avait pas remarqué que Drago avait réussi à bloquer partiellement sa respiration pour ne pas avaler plus de poils de chat qu'il n'aurait du et avait envoyé le reste dans un mouchoir. Il retrouvait une respiration normale et avait fait disparaître toute trace des poils de Pattenrond qui était parti se cacher sous la table de la cuisine et se goinfrer de croquettes. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, avant il l'aurait tendrement prise dans ses bras, mais là... la situation était tout autre. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre contre lui, pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et commença à paniquer.

Il se leva, et vint près d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui eut un sursaut et releva brusquement la tête.

- Si tu en arrives à vouloir me tuer de bon matin, on va finir par ne plus dormir. Siffla Drago.  
>- Je ne voulais pas...je...<br>- T'es une idiote, t'es contente ? T'es une gamine. Mais si t'es désolée, ça ira.  
>- Tu penses vraiment que je suis...<br>- Idiote et maladroite dans les relations humaines ? Oui. Mais je le suis aussi. Tu as beau tout savoir, l'homme n'est pas un livre, on ne sait jamais tout de lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment les gens vont réagir et comment tu devras agir. Donc, non, t'es pas douée avec les relations. Mais, ça se soigne, j'essaie moi, regarde...je suis... gentil. Alors arrête de pleurer, ça va m'énerver.

Elle eut un léger sourire et entraînée par le jeune homme, elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, et commença à l'aider à trier les dossiers du ministère. Drago passa un moment à renifler, mais le faisait toujours discrètement, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas et commence à culpabiliser. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à résister à ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, car il détestait la voir pleurer, même pour des imbécillités. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme ne tint plus. Il se leva et fila dans la salle de bains.

Une fois dans la pièce, il se jeta sur le lavabo et cru mourir tellement il avait de mal à respirer. Non, ça n'allait pas mieux. Des poils de chat s'étaient logés dans sa gorge et il voulait mourir tellement sa gorge lui en voulait. Il ouvrit une petite trousse en cuir et fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver une petite fiole, contenant cette fois un liquide rouge, c'était d'un goût ignoble, quasi-indescriptible, mais ce médicament éradiquait tout allergène présent dans le corps. Une fois le contenu de la fiole avalé, il se retourna et se retrouva face à une Hermione inquiète.

- T'es... la pire fouineuse de l'histoire du monde magique.  
>- Je veux me faire pardonner... j'ai failli te tuer ! Et en plus par étouffement...<br>- Mais... et comment tu veux te faire pardonner ? Granger, je ne suis pas mort !  
>- Moi aussi, j'essaie d'être gentille ! Vociféra l'adolescente.<p>

Dans son petit accès de colère, elle avança de sorte à se retrouver presque collée contre lui, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, sa moue d'enfant en colère avait le don de le faire plier, mais il ne devait pas. Il se contenta de continuer de la fixer, dévorant en silence son regard ambré parsemé de poussière d'or dont les contours étaient encore légèrement rouges suite aux nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il ne se rendit alors pas compte que ses traits s'étaient détendus, il se sentait bien là. Elle était là, pour lui, et en plus, elle le fixait.

D'ailleurs, plus elle le fixait, plus elle sentait son corps réagir étrangement à la présence du jeune homme. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade de manière anormale. Elle le sentait brûler d'un feu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et avait l'impression de se liquéfier tellement le regard de braise du jeune homme la transperçait. Le décor avait disparu, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux et rien d'autre autour. Le vide était présent et seul eux le comblaient. Elle se sentait légère, son corps tremblait légèrement, et quelque chose voletait dans son estomac. La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et comprenait de moins en moins ses réactions et notamment le fait qu'elle soit encore là, à le regarder, à le détailler et à fixer ses lèvres.

Puis elle se reprit violemment, se demandant pourquoi ressentait-elle soudainement de telles sensations. Attaquée par un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, elle ne comprit pas où elle allait et au lieu de reculer, elle avança brusquement vers Drago, qui sous l'effet de la surprise bascula en arrière et l'entraîna dans sa chute... dans la baignoire.

La chute fut rapide et violente, mais aucun ne se fit mal, en revanche, ils prièrent pour que personne n'entre. Drago était allongé au fond de la baignoire et Hermione tentait de ne pas totalement l'écraser mais ne trouvant aucune prise à porté de main elle avait dû poser ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme qui se demanda pourquoi il s'était levé, car deux malheurs en à peine trois heures tenaient vraiment de la poisse intégrale.

- Ok... là... Chui vraiment une idiote.  
>- Je confirme. Souffla-t-il. J'ai failli mourir deux fois en à peine trois heures, quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir...<br>- Faut sortir de là.

Elle commença à se relever, s'accrochant au rebord de la baignoire, mais Drago l'agrippa par la hanche pour la refaire tomber sur lui.

- Mais... tu vas pas bien ? Siffla Hermione.  
>- Si tu bouges encore ton genou...cela risque de très mal finir pour moi... murmura le jeune homme, faisant comprendre à Hermione que son genoux était mal tombé. Donc s'il te plaît fais attention.<br>- Heu...ha... d'accord...  
>- Mais là...évite tout mouvement Granger... Vraiment...<p>

C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione fut prise d'un fou-rire à la vue d'un Malfoy gêné plus que nécessaire, tournant la tête sur le côté pour cacher son visage exprimant, douleur et gêne, puis elle se calma, car il était vrai que cela ne devait pas être drôle pour lui, de plus c'était aussi gênant pour elle... se retrouver à moitié allongée sur son ennemi-nounou à peine quelques minutes après avoir manqué de le tuer. Mais l'origine de la situation n'était pas la chose la plus gênante. Ce qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose était le fait d'être si proche de lui, et de sentir la main du jeune homme encore sur sa hanche, puis elle remarqua enfin que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se sentit alors rougir comme jamais et ravala sa salive tout en tentant de garder son calme, chose très difficile, car elle avait encore cette fichue impression de déjà vu, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un placard dans lequel Peeves les auraient poussés, mais c'était impossible... elle s'en souviendrait. Et pendant qu'Hermione analysait la situation, Drago se souvenait en effet de cet épisode.

Peeves avait décidé de leur jouer un tour et les avaient jetés dans un placard alors que les deux préfets faisaient leur ronde. Drago s'était donc retrouvé sur le sol, Hermione sur lui et aucun d'eux n'avait osé bouger durant plusieurs minutes, car ils s'étaient sentis bien, là, l'un contre l'autre. Pas de moquerie cette fois, juste un léger rire commun face à la situation, des joues rougies par la gêne, des lèvres pincées par le désir du pas qu'ils n'osaient franchir et de la main du Serpentard caressant la joue d'Hermione tout en souriant délicatement. Drago s'en souvenait, il se souvenait de tout et aurait voulu que pour elle se soit aussi un souvenir doux, mais le visage de la jeune fille qui se tenait au-dessus de lui montrait l'incompréhension totale. Aussi, reprit-il son souffle pour parler :

- Va falloir que tu lèves, je sens plus ma jambe droite... et y'a autre chose que je vais finir par plus sentir...  
>- Si la situation n'était pas aussi gênante pour nous deux, je me ficherais de toi. Fit Hermione prenant soin de se lever sans tenter de tuer encore une fois Drago...<p>

Tentative qui fut un sacré ratage... Les insultes et hurlements qui fusèrent par la suite de la part de Drago envers Hermione durèrent un moment et provoquèrent, malgré elle, l'hilarité d'Hermione qui préféra s'enfuir et le laisser seul plutôt que de finir en bouillie.

Décidément, la poisse avait décidé de poursuivre le jeune homme qui n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Tournant et se retournant de douleur dans son lit, à maudire cette satanée fille, il regrettait de s'être levé et... lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille, il se demanda s'il le regrettait vraiment.

- Je... je trie tes dossiers... ça me fera pas pardonner, mais... tu vois... j'essaie de changer. Fit Hermione, sur un ton calme et d'une gentillesse qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Je t'ai... tiens... je ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir bouger, alors je te monte de quoi manger.

Elle vint alors poser un petit plateau repas fort bien présenté à la manière de l'Hermione d'avant quand il était malade. Une petite assiette remplie de légumes et d'un peu de viande, un verre d'eau dans lequel nageaient les glaçons en forme de poissons, une miche de pain, une petite coupelle de glace à la fraise et... une petite fleur sur le côté. Une rose. Il était surpris, mais se tut.

- C'est...merci.  
>- De rien. J'espère que cela t'ira.<br>- Oui...  
>- Je vais filer, Ginny va venir.<p>

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, tripotant ses doigts et ne cessant de hocher la tête sans savoir pourquoi et manquant de perdre ses mots toutes les deux minutes, Hermione ferma la porte et laissa le jeune homme se remettre de sa récente poisse.

Une fois qu'elle fut en bas, Hermione cru qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait, mais Malfoy avait un effet vraiment étrange sur elle et elle devait en parler à Ginny... et vite, car elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait posé une rose sur son plateau repas et pourquoi elle avait trouvé cela normal sur le coup...

* * *

><p><em>Donc ! ce chapitre ! il porte en grosse partie sur la poisse monumentale de Drago, j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant. je le trouve tout de même un peu fouillis, mais je voulais en arriver à la petite scène de la fin. Hermione commence enfin à se poser des question, à recouvrer des sensations et des impressions de déjà vu. Comment ça je prend un malin plaisir à les torturer ? non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes Donnez moi vos avis ils comptent beaucoup pour moi ~ _


End file.
